Something More
by Mrs. Mary Cattermole
Summary: Linsi Potter, Harry's younger sister enters her sixth year into Hogwarts. Aided by her friends and family, Linsi creates a name for herself. Shows a less worried side of Harry and the gang... Rated T for Linsi's fun, adult situations, and mild language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these magnifficent charecters. I own Linsi, my friend owns Cecelia, and the rest is history. **

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

* * *

**Prologue**

On Halloween many years ago, it was late one night when the Potters (my family) were betrayed. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't anybody's fault. Except for that one bastard, Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Now don't judge me, he really is a bastard. I have a right to hate him. He destroyed my life. Harry was one year old, I was five hours old, and our deaf older sister Amanda was seven. It was late, and my parents were very excited as they had just brought me home earlier that day. My sister was jealous that I was getting all the attention, and kept on stealing my father's wand. Harry was being all cute and Harry-like, and had started walking the previous day. So just as he was toddling around, the door turned green and broke down. Mom grabbed all three of us and pulled us back, while Dad pulled out his wand and got ready to defend, but it wasn't enough. Because standing there was Voldemort, willing and ready to kill them all with Amanda and I in the very next room. The problem is, we both know he didn't have to kill anybody except Harry. But all he wanted was Harry, so all he went for was Harry. The problem was, my parents didn't quite agree with that idea. And to tell the truth, I don't think I would either. But because of that decision, we're all orphans. All three of us.

Back then, we lived on an island. When our house burst into flame, a muggle saw it. But not just any muggle. Mr. Granger, Hermione's father. He was looking out of his sitting room window when he saw that same flash of green. After alerting his wife, kissing his baby daughter, grabbing his rain slicker and running out the door, he carefully maneuvered his small old wooden fishing dinghy out through the stormy water towards the one-man island. As he reached the island, he heard a scream and saw one final green flash before all was quiet, the storm and the aura around the house. From Mr. Granger we have all heard tons of this story, since he is our adopted father, but we still have missing details. We know that he found Amanda passed out in the wreckage while hugging me to her, and that Harry was found with a brand-new scar sitting in the pile of ruined fabric and a few salvaged cushions, the ruins of a formerly beautiful couch. He saw Amanda in distress, having felt the crash of her parents murdered in the very next room, Harry terrified, having seen his parents murdered and almost murdered himself, and he saw me, horrified, but having no idea what was going on. Without questioning anything, while slowly helping Amanda up, he explained something to her.

"I know that you are afraid. I know that you are positively horrified. But you need to let me help you get to mainland." Amanda stared at him, a blank look on his face, not saying or comprehending anything. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, and I don't need an explanation. But I do need you to stay calm and hold onto your sister for me, as she can't really take care of herself. You need to help me calmly get your brother out of here, get into my boat, and go back to my house. From there we can contact the police." Amanda didn't do anything, but sat there with her eyebrows furrowed. All of a sudden, she shoved me into Mr. Granger's arms and began to burrow through the shards of wood and glass until she found a thin rod of wood, and pocketed it. She than went over by one of the bodies and found another one, which she also pocketed. Having found what she wanted, she took me gently back, and went over to Harry. After gesturing for Mr. Granger to come over, she had him scoop up Harry than take him to the boat. After Harry was safely in she handed me to Mr. Granger and climbed in, than quickly took me back and sat in the tip of the dinghy and positioned Harry so that he was sitting against her legs with his arms were twisted around her calves. No matter how scared she was, she was our family's current symbol of hope, and as we got paddled back to shore, she sat up strait and comforted Harry.

When we got back to shore, Amanda again handed Harry to Mr. Granger and climbed out. As he guided her towards his cottage about fifty yards away from where he tied up his boat, and as they walked, he briefed her on his home. "I live with my wife, Ellen, and my daughter, Hermione, who looks like she's the same age as your younger brother here. We can probably find a place for you to sleep tonight, and than tomorrow we can take care of today's events." By then, they were up to the back stoop, and Mr. Granger was opening the door for Amanda and Harry to walk through. As soon as he got in, he called to his wife, "Ellen! Come here!" and a lady with a large amount of curly brown hair came running down the hall with a daughter in tow. "Oh my… um… Greg, who are they and what are they doing here?"

"Ellen, do you remember the nice chap that lived on the island out there with his wife?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes, I met his wife one time… lovely woman..."

"Well, these are their children, and they need a place to stay for a couple of days. I have offered to take them. Is that okay?"

"I guess so… the oldest can sleep… on the couch, the boy can sleep in Hermione's bed, the baby can sleep in Hermione's old crib."

The woman busied herself with sleeping arrangements and left to set up a playpen for her young daughter. Mr. Granger knelt down beside Amanda and asked her to tell him her name. She didn't respond. This was starting to seem odder than normal through his eyes. He pointed to his daughter.

"This is Hermione. She just happens to be our little genius. In fact, she's already talking in phrases!"

As if to prove his point, Hermione chose that moment to ask Harry, "Who ah you?"

Amanda didn't look nearly as impressed as he expected. She simply cocked her head and stared at the young girl.

Hermione's face burst into a grin. "You gunna stay wit me!" and with that tried to pull Amanda by her hand and towards the stairs.

Amanda stayed put. "You can go, its okay."

When Amanda noticed his lips moving, she started to make hand motions as if trying to communicate. Then Mr. Granger realized what was going on. The girl was deaf.

The next day, the Potter's family friend Remus Lupin came to talk to the Grangers about the Potter family's options. He revealed that since their parents where magical, they probably where also. He suggested that Harry and Linsi go to live with their aunt and uncle to shield them from this terrible reality, but since Amanda already knew the truth, she should go live with another magical family and they could be reunited once Harry and Linsi understood everything. Since this seemed like a pretty reasonable idea, the Granger's agreed. Amanda would live with the Diggory family, who had a four year old boy and a one year old girl, while the other two would live with the Dursleys. The deal was done, the Granger's where thanked, and the Potter family whisked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these magnifficent charecters. I own Linsi, my friend owns Cecelia, and the rest is history. **

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

"Linsi! Wake up! It's the first day of school! I can't believe it; you almost slept till 7:00am!"

"Geez, Herms! We don't have to get up for, like, three hours! Now go back to sleep." I turn over and pull my pillow over my head.

"Ms. Potter, yeah, whatever. You are getting up this second." And with that she pulled my covers away with all twenty–four of my pillows. It is freezing cold. Lovely. Today is the first day of sixth year at Hogwarts. Well, Harry might as well join us in this joyous occasion. Jumping up, I run into my older brother's room.

"Whoa sis! Knock first and, oh, by the way, put some clothes on!" Harry yells, slapping his hand over his eyes and pulling his blankets up to his chin.

Looking down, I find myself in a sports bra and boxers (my sleeping attire of choice). "Hey, what are you yelling about? It's not like you've never seen anyone else like this," I say, teasing him.

"I'm not denying that, it just, well, it's you!" He retorted.

"Oh, that makes me feel lovely," I laugh. I run into my room, acting as though he seriously offended me. Then I collapse onto my bed in a fit of giggles.

Ten minutes later, I emerge from my room wearing a pair of black sleek low rise pants and a brown shirt that's tight enough to show my stomach and green naval ring (with the dangly turtle, my favorite animal). Popping in at the bathroom, I quickly brush my teeth (and hair), slip on the ring that Dumbledore gave me (it was Harry and mine mother's wedding ring), and put on some make-up. Finally, I run back to the room that me and Hermione share. Pulling aside the curtain that separates our "spaces", I find Hermione frantically searching for something. "Ah," I say wisely, announcing my presence, "I see you've decided to look for that Invisible Book of Invisibility that is clearly invisible."

"No," she replies softly, "I'm looking for my necklace."

"Oh my," I whisper, dazed.

For Hermione's 16th Birthday, Harry, Ron, and I had all pitched in to buy a truly gorgeous necklace with a gold chain, real diamonds, and blue sapphires. It was not cheap, but it was perfect for Hermione and wonderful to see the way it lit up her face. She wore it at all times, except at night. Losing it would be a tragedy.

In bounced Harry. "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked, a special glint in his eyes.

"Harry, no," I whispered, "We still have twenty minutes."

"Okay, tell me what happened," he commanded sarcastically.

"Harry, not now," I told him. As he left the room, I could see the hurt reflected in his eyes.

"Girls! Are you ready to leave?" called Mrs. Granger.

"Mom! We still have fifteen minutes!" Hermione screamed, frantically pushing things aside.

"No, we don't!" yelled Mrs. Granger. "We have to make a stop!" 

"Where at?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Um, no..."

"I took your necklace to get cleaned, and we can pick it up on the way to Kings Cross Station. I could've sworn I told you..." She trailed off.

"Typical Mom," Hermione mumbled, "Always forgetting."

I laughed. Hermione's mother was the exact opposite of her, and very forgetful and disorganized. A great contrast to her daughter, who remembered what she ate for supper at the end-of-the-year feast last year (roast beef with peas and corn, in case you were wondering), Ellen Granger was so disorganized it would be fantastic to find your socks in the napkin drawer. This lady was something new (and different) to handle.

"Kay, now we can go," says Hermione, grabbing your hand and pulling you out into her banana-yellow Dodge Neon convertible (her birthday present from her parents, so she wouldn't have to be prisoner in her own house for the entire summer).

20 minutes later:

As Hermione drives up to the jewelry store, Ellen jumps out. "Be back in a sec!" she calls.

"Yeah, right," mumbles Hermione, "see you in an hour or two." Harry and I start cracking up. Even though we're a whole year apart, we still think the same things are hilarious and are almost exactly alike.

Surprisingly, it was only five minutes until Ellen came back, clutching a long thin box and a small square box. "Oh lovely, what's she got now?" I complain loudly.

"I don't know, maybe a new pair of earrings?" Hermione answers, sounding unusually whiney.

Mrs. Granger ran towards the car, grinning. She handed the long thin box to Hermione, then the square one to you, and said, "Sorry Linsi, dear, I had to, I saw it and thought, Linsi has to have that! Anyways, dear, go on, open it!"

I flipped the lid open to find an adorable new naval ring. It was silver, with a diamond on the top, a silver moon on the bottom, and a dangly gold star. It was perfect.

30 minutes later: Kings Cross Train Station – Platform 9¾

Ron!"

"Harry!"

Harry and Ron did a romance movie scene, running in slow motion, with arms wide open. When they get to each other, they shake hands. Hermione and I crack up. Ron hears you, turns around, and gives Hermione a giant bear hug. "Oh, hi Linsi," he says as an afterthought.

"Hey, you," I said, pulling him into a hug and giving him a peck on the cheek. Everybody knew he'd had a thing for me when I was just a defiant first year. Ron blushed and ran onto the train to find a compartment with Harry.

"Ah well. Was worth a try, even if nothing had happened." Hermione giggled. Me and her had been working on this all summer.


	3. Chapter 2

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

1 Hour Later On the Train:

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Um yes… I'll have two pumpkin pasties and two cauldron cakes." Going back into the compartment, I push half of the food towards my brother.

"Thanks a ton sis!" Harry says, his mouth full of pasty.

"Yup, anytime."

"Okay," says Hermione, getting out a sheaf of parchment, "what are our goals of the year?"

"I have no idea. And, frankly, I don't care. But I do know that I can see Hogwarts now and none of us are dressed properly. Excuse me!" I say. Reaching into my trunk, I pull out my brown jean bag with the pink hibiscus flower on it. "And, I'm off. Catch ya later!" I call to my friends, setting off to the changing rooms with Harry on my tail.

Ten minutes later I emerge from my stall wearing my uniform: an above-the-knee-length gray pleated skirt; a three-quarter sleeve gray and navy striped blouse; a gray sweater; navy blue knee socks; black Mary Jane's; and a blue and silver striped tie. I pull my hair back in a blue and silver beret. As I look at myself in the mirror, I realize something is missing. I reach into my bag and pull out the box from Mrs. Granger. Lifting up my shirt, I take out the turtle ring, put it in my jewelry box, and unscrew the diamond on the moon/star ring. All of a sudden, the door to the changing facilities opens. There stands Blaise Zambini, the ignorant beast. "Ooh, Potters got a belly ring," he sneers.

How original. It's going to be so incredibly hard to think of a comeback for that one. "Oh, you know you're jealous," I laugh at him. Just because he's a year older gives him no reason mess with me. He knows that if I wanted to, I could kick his little Slytherin butt way far out that door.

"Yeah, you wish!" he screams back, blushing. He turns and runs out the door. Lovely. No he's going to go tell all of his filthy Slytherin friends about what he saw. I finish putting in the naval ring, then follow him out the door.

On my way back, I stop and go into the compartment where Dean and Seamus are sitting. "Hey sweetie!" I say as I sit down on his lap and kiss him full-on the mouth, and he returns the kiss, and pushes his tongue through to mine. We just are in the middle of frenching when Seamus clears his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry Seamus, but I thoroughly refrain from kissing other guys. That's how you get bad reputations!" And after kissing Dean goodbye one last time, I go back to my compartment.

"What took ya so long?" asks Harry when I finally get back to the compartment.

"Zambini ran in on me, than I stopped to see my boyfriend. Oh, look!" I lift up my shirt and show them my new ring.

"Oh, I really wish I could get mine done. I hate my mum!" Hermione screamed, obviously flustered.

"Hang in there! She'll let you, and, if not, I'll take you for your eighteenth birthday," I tell her.

"Thanks."

"You bet. Anytime. Oh, lovely." I point out the window towards the mountains, where Hogwarts was definitely getting closer. "Harry and I are the only ones ready."

"Kay. We'll be back."

"We'll be waiting!" Ron and Hermione sprint out the door, as though anxious to get away from us.

"Well, um..." said Harry.

"Yup," I mumble, looking at the floor.

We'd always been awkward together. Well, ever since Hagrid had told us that we were magical in every way, shape, and form. Since I'd learned of my parents, and how we actually weren't the only parts of our family. How Lord Voldemort had not known that I, Linsi Amy Potter, was born only hours before my mother and father had been murdered. Only hours before my family was broken down to a one-year-old, a seven-year-old, and a five-hour-old. I never knew my parents. They never saw that my eyes are brown, that my hair is red and wavy. They never knew that I was a spitting image of my grandmother. Since I was orphaned so young, I have become numb. Never do I get hurt anymore, and my emotions are always contained. If my enemies try to hurt me through anyone else, good luck with that. It's happened before, it will never happen again as long as I can still defend myself.

A knock came at the door, and it slid open. "Anybody home?" came the voice of Cecelia Diggory.

"Cece!" I shouted and jumped up to hug her. After our hug, we kissed the air next to each other's cheeks.

"So, how've you been?"

"Great… are you ready for Amanda's wedding?" Amanda Potter was my older sister (who had lived 10 years with Diggory's), and not only was she deaf, she was engaged to Charlie Weasley, and their much-anticipated wedding was on December 26th, the day after Christmas. Ginny, Cecelia, and I were bridesmaids.

"Oh yes. Yesterday she was telling me all the worst-case scenarios. It was really cute."

The door opened. "I'm back!" calls Hermione. "Cecelia!" she paused to hug Cecelia. "Oh, and Linsi! I forgot to give you your present!" She hands me another box. I flip it open and find a pair of silver drop earrings that have blue beads on them. They are gorgeous. "Thanks, 'Mione!" I tell her, while pulling out my compact flowered hand mirror. I put them in. They look awesome, and long earrings really work for me (of course, I never wear studs - except at night, of course).

"Well, I'd better go. Kevin said something about making out in the dressing room." And with that she left, but not before crashing into Ronald.

"No need to worry, for I am here," says Ron in a horrible attempt to make a funny entrance (Cecelia kind of ruined it for him). He does that often, but funnily enough never succeeds. Not, however, for lack of trying.

As the train pulls to a stop, we all stand up. I go and find Luna (odd as she is, she's the only nice person, my age, in Ravenclaw) and we go find a carriage with Ginny. "So," I ask, "how were your summers?"

"Father and I went with a group to look for triple-kneed-korneezles," Luna commented with her I'm-not-really-me-I'm-just-randomly-here voice. Her father was editor of the Quibbler, a truly questionable magazine that rarely said anything reasonable, and that might possibly be true.

"And what did you do, Ginny?" I asked quickly, steering the subject away from triple-kneed-korneezles.

"I had to go help Phlegm set up their new house. She's a nightmare, I tell you!" She screamed. Phlegm was her nickname for Fleur Delacour, now Fleur Weasley, as she was extremely annoying.

"Be nice! She's not that bad," I giggle. Fleur was twenty, and Bill, her husband, was twenty-eight. Ginny did not like this arrangement. Not in the tiniest bit.

"What about you, Lins? What did you do this summer?" asked Ginny, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The truth is, this summer was the most eventful summer I've had in my life. First, I went to the Weasley's for Bill and Fleur's wedding. After that, I got my belly button pierced (by after that, I mean RIGHT after that). Then, Harry had his catastrophe. Next came Hermione's little problem (but more about that later). And now I'm here. "Ginny, you know what happened, why make me answer that?" I laughed.

"I don't! Tell me!" Luna cries.

"I'll tell you later. Just not now." I point out the window. "We get off next."

"I'm holding you to that." says Luna.


	4. Chapter 3

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"You do that." I say, opening the door of the carriage. As I look up at this castle, I realize something. I have only one more time after this. If I screw up this year, I only have one more chance. "Come on Linsi," I say to myself, "leave your mark. Your brother's The Boy Who Lived, and who are you? You're his sister. That's your claim to fame. Well, other than tying for hottest girl at Hogwarts." I smile to myself. "Although that was something, this is your only life. Make the best of it."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." says a voice in my ear.

"Peeves!" I yell, "You know that you've long past that mile-marker."

"Ms. Potter! Stop screaming! Silence is golden," cries professor McGonagall.

"Oh, but screaming is fun!" I cry.

"Well, don't do it in the entrance hall." She requested. I turn and go into the great hall. "Kay Luna, here we go!" I say to her.

We walk to the end of the Ravenclaw table and sit by ourselves. "I wonder who our new headmaster will be?" Luna asked.

It was apparent very soon. The headmaster was Dumbledore.

This wasn't the Dumbledore that I knew. He had waist-length red hair and a beard. He wore a rainbow tie-dyed cloak and cap. And around his neck was a nylon cord that had a large peace sign on it. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was… Dumbledore was not human. He was a ghost. A real, true, floating, no-legs-but-a-curly-white-floaty-thing-instead ghost. "Can we have a ghost for a headmaster?" I wondered aloud.

"We have a ghost for a teacher, so why not?" answered Luna.

"Yup. I guess you're right." I said.

The Dumbledore ghost thing rose in the air. "As you can see," he commented, "I have changed. No longer am I a solid being, and no longer can I stand. I trust that you all know what happened to me. I was murdered by Severus Snape, last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So now, I am dead. These are not the words you normally hear from somebody. So now, I must introduce our new DADA professor, Professor Hollows!" A lady with red-tinged eyes and elbow-length smooth black hair stands up and smiles without opening her mouth. "Professor Hollows will also be the new head of Slytherin, as that was her house when she was here." It was silence in the great hall, all except for the Slytherin's who continued to clap and cheer. There hasn't been a witch or wizard that's gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin.

After the feast:

"Well," asks Ginny, running up to them, "what do you think of the new teacher?"

"I don't think she has teeth," says Luna.

"Well, she was eating a steak, so that wouldn't make sense, would it?" Ginny said, squashing that idea.

"How was it cooked?" I asked.

"Very rare, and when she cut into it, blood seeped out," Ginny answered, disgusted.

"Figures."

"What's going on in your pretty little head?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah right. Tell us!"

"I have a theory. But we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" I grinned mischievously. "Night, y'all!"

"Good night, Linsi!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Harry!" I said running over to him.

"What?" he asked looking slightly afraid.

"Relax. I just came over to say good night!" I say, kissing my middle and index fingers than placing them on his cheek. Ron looked slightly jealous.

"Night sis. But you might want to give Ron a kiss also, 'cuz he looks like he's about to explode." I looked at Ron. His face was violet.

"Night Ron." I peck him on the cheek. His face quickly turns from violet to red.

I run off to find Luna, and we walk up to the common room together. "Peregrine," I say to the gargantuan raven, and it steps aside to reveal a background tapestry. I push it aside, and we walk into our common room. "Ooh, it's been redecorated!" I squeal, overly excited at finally having something different.


	5. Chapter 4

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

* * *

The common room now has navy blue overstuffed cashmere chairs, has been painted white with silver trim and blue accents, and several handsome cherry wood round tables. There were portraits of former Ravenclaw heads of house all along the walls, starting with Rowena Ravenclaw and all the way to our current head, Filius Flitwick. Each had a small silver plaque beneath it, saying who it was and when they were in office, and had a navy frame. It looked wonderful.

"This," I admit, "is truly awesome. Why don't they do this every year? It's not like it costs them any money or anything."

"That's the truth!" says Luna. "But let's go up to our dormitory."

"Fine by me!" I say. We run up the stairs to the door that has a large brass six on it. "Fallacious," I tell the door. Two years ago, boys kept ending up in the girls dormitories, so now they use passwords. Although, that didn't really work, because girls just tell the guys their passwords and then the whole system has no use. "Looks like they remodeled our dormitories also!" I exclaim. Now all five of us had our own full-sized bed with blue comforters that had silver thread. There were tons of navy throw pillows (and five bean bag chairs) that had silver accents. The four poster beds were made out of cherry wood, and had blue hangings with elaborate silver embroidery in the corners. It looked fabulous.

"Oh look!" exclaimed Luna. She ran over and examined a headboard. I looked at it too. There was a small silver plaque that read, "Linsi Potter". "Well, I guess this ones mine!" I say. "Where's all my stuff?" I turn around and notice a large cherry door. I open it to find a large bathroom and walk-in closet. Looking back at the door, I see another plaque exactly like the one on my bed, with my name on it. All of my clothes, robes, and toiletries had been hung up and set out, and my sports bra and boxers were ready and waiting. And no offense to ol' Hermy, but those house elves are a blessing.

I change and then go out to the dormitory. Luna isn't there. "Luna?" I call, wondering if she's doing that thing where she thinks she's invisible, she knows she's invisible, then !POOF! she is invisible. Turns out she's not. Then I notice another door (actually, four other doors) with little silver plaques on them like mine. I go and find Luna's then try to open the door. The door won't let me! I try again, and still it won't budge! After about thirty tries, I decide to knock. "Come on in!" Luna yells.

"I can't!" I yell back.

"Try again!" she calls to me.

Very reluctantly, I turn the doorknob and lean on it with all of my weight. The door glides open with ease, and I tumble in. After picking myself up off of the blue and gold checkered tile floor, I turn to Luna and ask, "How's that work?"

"You, or me, I guess, has to give it permission to let someone in. Otherwise, it's just a piece of wall with a doorknob on it."

"Weird piece of wall."

"That's the truth. So, what really happened this summer?" asked Luna.

"Nothing!" I say, a little too loudly.

"Yeah, right. Tell me this instant, Linsi Amy Potter!"

"No way!"

"Fine then." Luna walks towards the door.

"Where are you going? Get your ass back here this instant!" I almost fear her answer.

"No. I'm going to go talk to Goldstein."

"Anthony Goldstein!?!"

"How many Goldstein's do we know?"

"Luna, please don't!"

"Tell me or I will…"

"Please Luna, no… I have a boyfriend!"

"You know I can…"

"Luna, I will die of shame. Do you seriously want a dead body on your bathroom floor? I don't think so! And is there a little voice in your head that tells you that Harry's going to want to date you if you are the main suspect in my death? I guarantee not! So if you tell Anthony, or Dean, for that matter; you can kiss that dream buh-bye!"

"Fine, you got me. You're really lucky that I have a thing for your brother. But you will tell me, right? Because you promised you would."

"I'll think about it. Maybe."

"Linsi!"

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Kay, I'm ready."

"Just not now."

"Fine."

I get into bed and listen to Jenny Abbot, Christa Patil, and Serica Thomas walk in and admire the room.

"Where's all our stuff?" asks Serica. I stuck my arm up and pointed at the ceiling, then pointed around at the walls, waved, and brought my arm back under covers.

"Thanks, Linsi!" calls Christa. I wave again, then roll over and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these magnifficent charecters. I own Linsi, my friend owns Cecelia, and the rest is history. **

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

* * *

The Next Day: Morning

The next morning, I wake up at about 9:00. I look around and find that I am the first one awake. "Luna," I whisper loudly, "wake up!" I shake her roughly. She doesn't stir. "Geez, you're like a rock!" I tell her. She stays asleep. Ah well. I go into my bathroom and shut the door quietly. With a soft click I lock it, then hear Luna scream, "Who's making all this ruckus!?!" She's like a cartoon, I tell you. I open the door to find her sitting up in her bed, with a red face and steam coming out of her ears. "How nice to see you up and awake," I tell her.

"Yes, isn't it a lovely morning?" she says, acting as though nothing happened.

"Luna, have you been having some mood swings at all lately?" I asked her.

"No… Why?" Of course. Typical Luna. No idea what's going on.

"No reason. Just a random question."

"Kind of a weird thing to ask."

"That's me, I'm weird."

"Okay then. Let's go downstairs now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We're still in our pajamas!"

"You do know that you don't have to state the obvious, right?" Luna asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Ah, you're stating that we may want to change!"

"Yeah." I nod to her. We run into our separate bathrooms. I pick out a hot pink shirt that says "Miss Potter" on it (they made them for a new movie coming out about Beatrice Potter, which is pretty sweet, 'cause it actually works for me) in gold rhinestones and a pair of form-fitting torn jeans that I got at some muggle store. I put in a gold naval ring, which is completely unremarkable except for the black tops instead of gold. It really sucks that we can only use our own clothes (by that I mean clothes other than our robes) for times outside of class (i.e. holidays, weekends, meals, etcetera). I put a flattening charm on my hair, and it is instantly sleek and strait. This charm is one of the many that Hermione figured out, and it works extremely well. Although, it really makes no sense that she invented it, because she never uses it. She says that she knows that if she did, she'd be known as, "that hot chick nobody knows". I don't really think that would be a terrible thing to be called, but Hermione doesn't like it. I cut myself fringe bangs that taper off at the sides, pull my hair into a high pony tail at the top of my head, and scrunch the ponytail. I cast a temporary holding charm, so that it won't grow out and look retarded. My hair has always grown quickly, at least three feet every day. Every night, do a pixie cut that looks terrible, and then every break I have to cut it. That was because of my mother's grandfather's great-great-grandmother. She liked to experiment a lot, and somehow ended up making it so that every two generations, so, as a side effect, my hair grows freakishly fast. My mother's grandfather's great-great-grandmother was bald, so it's not like I got the short end of the stick. I walk out and do a super-model-walk. "Wow, superstar!" Luna cries, doing a perfect imitation of the girl from the muggle movie, "Superstar".

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, don't let me forget to re-style my hair at break, kay?"

"Kay!" We run out past the raven, and hurry towards the Great Hall. I run over and sit next to Harry. They let me because, well, it's Harry, and they never deny his requests.

"Hey sis!" Harry says, leaning over to kiss both of my cheeks.

"Hey!" I say, right before I kiss Ron on the cheek, just to watch him turn into a cherry-colored balloon. I give Hermione and Ginny each a hug, then sit down next to Harry and start to dig in on my scrambled eggs. Yum…

"So, did you guys get your common room re-modeled also?" I ask everyone, preparing myself for a full-length detailed description.

"Yes!" Hermione answers immediately, as though she had been waiting on the edge of her seat for me to ask that simple question. "Now we have these magnificent closets that give us great outfits to wear for any occasion, just when we tell them what we want to do that day!"

"That proves my point! This school favors Gryffindors! I have to change this!" I yell to the world inside the hall.

"Or just seventh years," Ginny pipes up, "I didn't get one either, and I'm the fashion guru for the Gryffindors in this group, and I've gone on more dates in the last year in crappy clothes than Hermione's gone on in her life. No offense, Hermy."

"What?"

"Well, it's still not fair! I'm going to the head-ghost-thing to see if me and Ginny can get those too. They sound awesome, and I could really use the extra space in my trunk. It's been getting fuller throughout the years."

"You do that," says Harry. "Oh, and sis? Don't let me forget to come with you. I got a note last night from Dumbledore, asking to see you and I after breakfast this morning."

"You kept that quiet!!!"

"I forgot!"

"You forgot that?!?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible!?!"

"I have no idea."

"Well come on!" I grab his upper arm and pull him out of his seat.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go!" he tells Ron and Hermione. I drag him out of the hall and over to gargoyle that somehow is supposed to be the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Kay, what's the password?" I ask him.

"No idea."

"Harry!"

"Fine, it's 'fizzing whizbee'."

"Good Harry! Fizzing whizbee," I tell the door. The gargoyle leaps out of the way and I pull Harry onto the spiraling staircase. "Nice choice for a password. I've always loved those." I notice that Harry, even though he is about six inches taller than me, is shaking. "That wasn't that hard, was it?"

"It wasn't hard, just utterly terrifying."

I slap him upside the head. "It was not!"

As we reach the landing at the top of the staircase, I rap smartly on the door three times.

"You may enter," I hear the voice of Dumbledore call. Harry pulls open the door, then slams it and runs away. I cautiously open the door and peek inside. The Dumbledore inside seems to be talking to – unless my eyes deceive me – Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, who was a Slytherin; Draco Malfoy, who hated Dumbledore's guts; Draco Malfoy, who had tried to murder Dumbledore. Yet here he was, talking as though he and Dumbledore were old and close friends. Slowly, I walk inside. "Professor? You called for me?"

"Yes… and where is Mr. Potter?"

"Um… he got a little bit freaked out. When he saw… you know…" I jerk my head towards Malfoy. "Him."

"Ah… Very unsurprising… I probably should've put Mr. Malfoy in a closet or something…"

"You can't just shove someone in a box and expect them to be gone!" exclaimed an angry voice that sounded strangely familiar. I spin around to find an annoyed look stuck on the face of the headmaster portrait of Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these magnifficent charecters. I own Linsi, my friend owns Cecelia, and the rest is history. **

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

* * *

"Maybe you were dreaming!" Luna told me in a comforting voice.

"No. You didn't see them; there was no yelling, screaming, or fowl language. That's not normal. Their not telling me something." It's morning, and I'm explaining to Luna what happened last night. "Something is most definitely wrong."

"You're not going to be happy until you go to Dumbledore, are you?"

"Thanks for offering to go with me!!!" I give her a big hug.

"Um… sure. Anytime!" She still hasn't got the heart to tell me that she actually doesn't want to with me, and has not yet figured out that I know this.

"I'll take you up on that… how 'bout now?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is in five minutes." I pout my lips. "Fine, but you're the one who wants to know stuff about her."

"Let's go find Harry."

"Why? You actually think he's on speaking terms with the headmaster right now?"

"I suppose you're right. We should probably find out the truth about Malfoy before we get them together."

We set off for Dumbledore's office, only to find no one there. "He's out with his friends," says a mournful voice, "you know, the house ghosts." We spin around to find a lonesome portrait of Dumbledore, sitting in his large leather-backed chair, and knitting something or other. "Where'd he go?" I ask him, pretty much screaming.

"Where'd you think he went? He went to the Hog's Head, of course, the lousy drunk."

"Um… Professor?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Is he not a younger version of you?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, yes."

"So when you say that he's a lousy drunk, you mean that you used to be a drunk, correct?"

"No, not necessarily."

"And since he's a ghost, he can't really eat or drink anything, can he?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So is that really where he is then?"

"Yes. Now I'd like some time alone. Good day."

Luna and I turned around and ran. I don't know where we were headed, but somehow we ended up right outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts door. "Shall we go in?" Luna asked me quietly.

"You go. I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall." Even though she wasn't my head of house, she was still a great person to talk to and confide in. "Professor McGonagall?" I call through her office door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes Ms. Potter." I open the door and walk in. As I sit down, McGonagall offers me a box of ginger snaps. I take one, because as I've heard from Harry, if you take one the first time, she won't bug you as bad. "Thank you."

"What can I help you with Ms. Potter? And is it really important enough for you to miss class for whatever it is that you need me to talk to you about?"

"Um… Yes, Mam, I believe so. Can you possibly tell me where Professor Dumbledore is at the current time?"

"No I can not. The headmaster doesn't tell me these sorts of things. If that is all, you really needn't have missed class for it."

"Professor," I say, "that's not all. Do you have any idea why the headmaster is on speaking terms with Draco Malfoy?"

"I do not."

"Does he know that because of Malfoy, he currently is not in solid form?"

"I believe so…"

"And does he know, that because of Malfoy, he is on my brother's bad list?"

"I personally believe that he does not know that he is on Mr. Potter's bad list. He does not think that anybody doesn't like him, and is positive that there is only good in the world. However, he does know many things about Malfoy, and is convinced that he is innocent. I would trust Malfoy if I were you."

"YOU MEAN TRUST HIM THE SAME WAY I TRUSTED SEVERUS SNAPE? TRUST HIM THE SAME WAY I MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER? I'VE BEEN NOTICING SOME THINGS! WHEN EVER DUMBLEDORE TRUSTS SOMEONE WITH A BLACKED OUT BACKGROUND, SOMEONE ELSE HAS BAD FORTUNE OR ELSE TURNS OUT DEAD! I DON'T TRUST HIS JUDGEMENT ANYMORE! HE'S WASTED IT A FEW TOO MANY TIMES!" I storm out of McGonagall's office, feeling extremely satisfied with myself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these magnifficent charecters. I own Linsi, my friend owns Cecelia, and the rest is history. **

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

* * *

"So, how was it?" Hermione asks me.

"Well, I didn't really get any satisfaction by yelling at McGonagall. I mean, it's not her fault. Actually, I'm starting to feel kind of guilty."

"Hey, it's not you're fault either. You need an explanation. Dumbledore should give that to you, at least. And the fact that he hasn't makes it all the worse," Hermione explained.

"Well, I guess you're right. How's Harry?" We hadn't seen Harry ever since the "incident" at Dumbledore's office. Only something really amazing could get him to poke his head out of his shell.

"I really have no idea." Hermione told us miserably. "Nobody's seen him since, except for Dobby bringing him food, and he must've told Dobby not to tell anyone anything, 'cause he won't talk to save his life."

"What about Ron?" I ask her.

"What about him?" She replies turning slightly pink.

"Relax. Hasn't he spoken to him or at least seen him?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, no. Harry shut himself in their dormitory, and now all of the boys from it have to sleep downstairs in the common room. Pretty much, right now, everybody hates him. Well, not really, they just seriously don't know what's going on. I mean, nobody's had it explained to them."

I had gone upstairs after confronting McGonagall, sat on my bed, and cried all day. I may have felt satisfied afterwards, but that tiny bit of satisfaction had been at the cost of others. That made it worth a little less than nothing. I knew exactly how Harry felt, I just wasn't as forthcoming about it. "I better go talk to him."

"Good luck. God knows you'll need it, he hasn't opened up to anybody, even Ginny." I glance at Luna. She doesn't know that Harry and Ginny are going out yet. "Well, let me know how it goes."

"Ta ta for now!"

I run upstairs and over to the Fat Lady. Oh, crap. I don't know the password. Run back downstairs, Hermione's not there. Look for the next best thing: Ron. Found him!

"Hey Ron!" I slide into the seat next to him and watch him shove toast into his hungry mouth.

He looks at me suspiciously. "What do you want?"

I giggle. "How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Okay, what don't you want?"

"Actually, I do want something." Ron turns, annoyed, but gets a knowing look on his face as he continues to stuff his face. "What's the password to the Gryffindor common room?"

"And why should I tell you this valuable information?"

"Do you or don't you want Harry back to normal?"

"That's blackmail."

"Ron!"

"Password's codswallop."

"Good Ron."

As I rush out of the hall, Ron shouts after me, "Harry better be in working order by morning!"

"He will be!" I call back. "At least I hope so," I mutter to myself. Who knows? Maybe he will be. Chances are, he won't.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these magnifficent charecters. I own Linsi, my friend owns Cecelia, and the rest is history. **

**R&R please, and remember...don't own them. -2**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Well, he isn't. Tells you how persuasive I am! He wasn't working the next day, the day after that, the day after that, and today. I mean, I understand what he's going through, but this is getting kind of pathetic. If he's not out of that hell hole by tomorrow, I'm going to force him out. Maybe if I run his head under hot water and than bang it against the counter… No wait, that's how you get the truth out of somebody.

Well, today I had my first advanced potions lessons with Professor Slughorn. Last year, he only did normal potions with my year, and I had Snape for advanced potions. So he's completely new to me. Unfortunately, Harry's told me before that Slughorn is really looking forward to have the "pair of Potter's" in the "Slug Club". Harry never actually goes to the parties, but apparently he's still one of his trophies. Well, look out Slughorn; no way am I going to be one of his prized possessions in a frame on his mantel.

Here's how it all happened: when I first went in, Slughorn waddled up to me like a humungous, oversized duck.

"Hey, girly, I've got the perfect seat for you!" The duck pushed me towards the front of the room. "I want you to sit right here, so that I can see if you have the same skills as your brother and Lily." My eyes filled with tears, but I blinked them back. "Of course, I'm very disappointed in the school, they obviously thought that you and your family isn't good enough for my house. I really wish that you were in Slytherin." I can tell you right now, I really don't like this guy. Whoever says that Slytherin is better than all the other houses is no buddy of mine.

"I don't think Slytherin would've worked for me."

"What are you saying? Of course it would've worked for you. It works for everybody of your brainial standing! If you'd like to try it, I can talk to the headmaster to ---"

"Professor, I don't think that could happen, or at least happen and work."

"Oh, but it would be so great!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so."

"Professor," came a quiet voice with a hint of a sneer, "I'm sorry to break up your fun discussion about how great Slytherin is, but we're kind of in the middle of a lesson." I spin around and see none other than Blaise Zambini. "Oh, hi Potter." He didn't say my name, he spat it.

"Take your seats!" I heard Slughorn call. "Yes, Ms. Potter, right there in front where I can see all of your talent.

"This quarter we will be working on a project. You will work in pairs, which I shall assign. Your task: make a cauldron full of Felix Felicious. It has to be perfect. If it's not perfect, there will be no perfect grade as the perfect reward. You will use your class time to brew, and outside of class you will have to gather ingredients. At the end of the quarter, you will turn in a seventy two inch essay on the properties and use of little Felix, including the positive and negative affects of it. No excuses, it will be turned in the day before Christmas Break starts. Your potion will be due towards the end of March. I have tacked a list of the partners in the far corner. You may now begin."

I quickly scurried over to the corner, happy to get away from Slughorn. As I looked at the list, I realized that Ginny, Luna, and I were the only sixth years in the class, and that Luna and I were the only Ravenclaws. This is what it said:

Group 1 Ginerva Weasley / Draco Malfoy

Group 2 Seamus Finnegin / Pansy Parkinson

Group 3 Harry Potter / Hermione Granger

Group 4 Luna Lovegood / Ronald Weasley

Group 5 Linsi Potter / Blaise Zambini

"At least I know that I won't fail!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. You never fail." Ron retorted grumpily.

After Class, At Harry's Dormitory

"Harry, open up!" I yell, pounding on the door. "Let me in!" The door stays closed and locked. "Harry, don't make me break down this door!" No answer. "Fine! You leave me no choice!" I take out my wand. "Felicacratis!" The door falls over, and I rush in. "Harry? Where are you?" I hear music coming from the bathroom. As I put my ear up to the door, I hear a song playing.

"Harry! Open up!" I hammer on the door. Talk about Deja Vou!

The door opens up, and I see a person. He must be Harry, because he's in his room, but he looks terrible. He hasn't taken a shower for a long time, it looks (and smells) like.

"Lins, why are you here?"

"Well, rumor has it your upset for some reason." I stride past him and into the room.

"Come on in," he tells the spot where I was moments before, while closing the door.

"Wow," I say, "now I really understand why you would be willing to live in your bathroom." I plop down onto the couch, (yes, I said couch) that is sitting by the swimming pool sized tub. "Now tell me, why haven't we been blessed with your presence these last few days?"

"Oh…. That…."

"Harry, pretending that you can't talk about it won't work. Remember, you've already tried that."

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everyone but Linsi and Cecelia...and some random charecters I might just so happen to add in. I do NOT own the world of Harry Potter, and none of the original charecters are mine.**

* * *

Now that Harry is back on his feet, its fantastic to be able to steal his iPod. Apparently he got one from Hermione's dad as a "father-son bonding gift" because apparently he's the "son he never had" which is fairly embarrassing for Hermione. But anyways, he's got some pretty awesome songs on there. Muggle songs. Because songs in the magic world just don't seem to… flow, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love songs and music, but songs about different magical creatures jumping around just don't work. So back to the real world:

"Harry! You better stop sharing your dumb little story and get your skinny ass over here this instant!" Hermione was yelling at him from the corner of the potions classroom that was commonly referred to as "a corner of the universe only accessible to Hermione and Harry".

"First of all, thank you for calling my ass skinny. Second of all, you do not control me. Understood?"

"Well, speaking from the view of somebody who has not been locked in their room at all in the past couple days, I'd have to say that currently, I do control you!" And with that Hermione turned around, left and slammed the door on her way out.

"I guess I had that coming," Harry sighed and went over to look at the bubbling lavender potion that currently, was all thanks to Hermione. "Okay, you people. With you as my witness, I am making it my goal, no, my resolution, no, my reason for living to finish this potion well. And I will do that if it's the last thing I do." Then he turned and followed Hermione out the door.

I turn to the rest of the good group of people in our potions class, and watch people's reactions as Harry's footsteps can be heard slowly walking away. Ginny is quietly giggling, Seamus is getting paler and paler (for reasons unknown), Luna is making a new pair of loafers for Ron out of recycled light bulbs, and Ron is simply gazing quietly through the door past Harry. I guess Ron has a right to be "wowed" by his attitude during this whole thing, but I think he must also be a tad confused by Hermione's entire outlook on this whole thing. It's actually kind of scary how furious she is.

I guess that Hermione should've cracked sooner, but she didn't. Now, Harry is doing… this. I'm all for enthusiasm for schoolwork, but this is a little much. I think that we can all agree that what this group needs is a good night of fun. Already the gears are in action…

**That Night-**

"Luna, lets go!"

"I understand that we're going to spend the night at Ginny's, but why can't I just sleep in my clothes?"

"You'll understand later. This group only needs good old horny perverted fun to make us all feel better."

"Ew! What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing that bad! We just need something to make our group a little… tighter."

**In the Gryffindor Common Room, 2:30 am-**

"Okay, so everybody knows how to do this, right?"

"Linsi, I can't believe you got us down here in this small amount of clothes," Said Ginny. She has a point. All of the guys are in their boxers, pajama pants, an undershirt, and a sweatshirt. All the girls are in underwear, boxers, bras, and large shirts. Nobody knows it yet, but this is about to be the most amusing game of strip poker ever. The fact that it's me, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna on the girls side and all the boys in the seventh year dormitory wanted to "get in on the fun" so on the boy's side we have Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, and Harry. Neville was most definitely surprising.

So as we start the game, the first person to win is Ginny. And guess who she chooses? "Linsi, our sponsor of this joyful night of stripping fun! Please remove your shirt."

"You just had to, didn't you?" I glare at her.

"Well you know me; I can't just stand around and watch you have all the fun."

As I remove my enormously oversized shirt, Harry puts his face into his hands and covers up his eyes so he doesn't have to look at me sitting there in my Victoria's Secret pink lacey bra with black accents and a black bow in the front. However, Neville looks like he's about to have a heart attack. I don't think in his life he's ever seen a bra. Ah well. Now it's time for me to get my revenge.

After three more games, we still aren't very far along. I've lost my slippers to Seamus; I am only in my bra, shorts, and underwear. Neville is not only almost dead, but has taken Luna's boxers as well. Who, I may add, is also showing off her very fashionable black strapless push-up bra (was she planning on meeting somebody?)and sleek silk matching boy shorts, while Hermione is the only girl still in full dress. Turns out, she has a real knack for poker. Who would've guessed? Any ways, on the boy's side, Seamus is only in his boxers, along with Harry and Dean, and Ron is in his shirt and boxers, and Neville is fully dressed. He's just like Hermione in poker I guess.

Next thing we know, Dean (my boy) has taken my boxers, leaving me in my Tuesday day-of-the-week thong. "Sweetie," he told me, "You do know that today is Friday, right?"

"Of course I do!" I told him, "I just don't want to be that girl that can only tell the day of the week by looking at her underwear." He gave me a tender yet hard kiss on the lips. "Thank you sweetie," I told him.

All of a sudden, the portrait hole opens and Professor Dumbledore's ghost walks in. Everybody scrambles to try and distinguish which of the pile of clothes is theirs. "Ah, strip poker. I remember that… can I play?"

"Uh, professor? I'd prefer if you… um… didn't…" Hermione said carefully.

"Oh, but why not?"

"First of all, you're our teacher, and I don't think you can undress anyways."

"Ah, little technicalities. Anyways, the point is to have fun!"

"Professor, no offense meant, but LEAVE!"

"Well… if I must…"

"Yes, you must."

"Okay, I'll leave, but tomorrow night it's in my office, okay?"

"Um, this is our last night."

"Okay, I can see when I'm not wanted. Here I go, out the door, floating slowly away, never coming back, ever again, to sit alone in my office, and listen to the sad sounds of all the little whirring mechanical doohickeys." He paused at the door.

"Goodbye professor."

"Fine than." And with that he slowly floated away.

"So, where were we?"

"Well, I think Harry was about to take my shirt," came a voice from the portrait hole.

"Cece!" I jump up and run over to give her a giant hug. "Hi!"

"Um… nice to see you to… now, is it okay that I invited my beautiful boyfriend?"

"I guess Kevin can play, but where is he?" Cecelia Diggory was also a Ravenclaw, and I had helped her and Kevin Whitby get together back in my third year. That was a good year. Except for Cedric dying. I could've gone without that. She just happens to be the same age as Harry, Hermione, and Ron, so it all works out pretty well. Cecelia was the kind of person that could jump into anything, be happy about it, and everybody would just let her.

"Oh, he's right outside… I told him I should probably ask if he was aloud to play first," Cecelia explained.

"But apparently you don't need to ask permission. How'd you know we were here tonight?"

"Darling, when are you going to learn that I know everything? Anyways, I gotta go get Kevin," She leaned out the door and nodded, than came back with Kevin Whitby right behind her. "I might as well get caught up," she said as she pulled off her shirt.

As all the boys started staring at her purple lacey bra (the kind meant for sleeping without sagging and had no cup, so it left very little to the imagination) she pulled her shirt back and took off her shorts instead. "Let's just forget that happened… Hermione, do you remember, did I leave my bra in your room when we did a sleep over last year?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'm gunna go change than…"

All the boys groaned. As she left, she whispered "pervert" to Seamus and Dean.

"Well Kevin, how've you been?" Hermione asked while pulling him down by the hem of his shirt. He had always kinda been quiet, easy to manage, and overly sweet.

Luckily, he was saved the trouble of answering by Cecelia, who came down followed by Parvati and Lavender. "Sorry," she said, "They asked me what I was changing bras for and I told them. So… now it's a party!"

After forgiving Cecelia and conjuring up a couple zillion pounds of munchies, we started a whole other game, so we all got our clothes back (finally). After re-dressing, I went over the rules again and we started over.

At the end of the fifth hand, Cecelia finally won. Naturally, she asked for Kevin's shirt. All the girls covered our eyes because, well, you never see him in our exercise rooms here, and we didn't exactly want to see what was underneath. Wow were we wrong. Kevin had a six pack, chiseled pecks, washboard abs, the whole package. Who would have known?

At that time, we had Parvati, me and Cece, Lavender, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Kevin, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus. Talk about a full house.

So, after all of us were just down to bras, underwear, and undershirts, we decided that the time was right for a grand game of truth or dare. Cecelia had come up with this game, and apparently was expecting to play this, because she whipped out a bottle of veritaserum to 'make it more interesting'. She also decided that since we where already in enough trouble, we should probably just play truth or truth. Bugger.

"Okay, I'll play, as long as I can go first," I said.

Cecelia looked around. "Any objections?"

Nobody spoke.

"Sounds good then! Okay everybody, take a sip…"

And as she passed around the bottle, I thought of my fabulous question. "Okay Linsi, your up," said Cece.

"Kay Cece, since you came up with this game and I know I can't bother you, I'm going to pick on somebody else," I turned to face Kevin, "Your boy."

"Kevin, how far have you and Cece gone?"

Kevin's face turned bright red and he shoved his fist in his mouth. Cecelia took both of her hands and put them over his hand so that the fist would never ever escape. Unfortunately, though, veritaserum had a way of making people talk. So as if by some unseen force, all four hands were propelled away from the mouth as Kevin shouted, "ALL THE WAY!" After that, he covered his mouth again and looked at Cecelia for signs of dumpage, and after finding none, joined in laughing with the rest of the group.

Cecelia turned to me and whispered, "You're going down, Potter."

I giggled and told her, "Your bra is broken, Diggory."

"Yeah, you know you're jealous you couldn't pull off a stunt like this."

"Of course. That's what I am. Jealous that I can't walk around with my bra hanging open."

"Um, guys?" comes Harry's voice, "You gunna play anymore?"

Cecelia grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the circle. "You ready for this retaliation?"

I look at her, with the back of her bra hanging open since the clasp is broken, her shaggy black hair falling out of her ponytail in wisps around her face, breathing way too heavily, and her clear blue eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets. Not to mention she seemed to have sweated enough to fill a large cauldron. It was the most comical thing you've ever seen. I plugged my nose and laughed. "Bring it. And after you've done that, take a shower."

"Will do," and with that she bounced off to join Kevin.

"Okay girls, you honestly need to SIT DOWN or we will kick you out of the game."

"You're lying," I replied to Harry's remark.

"Would if I could, but, well, the veritaserum kind of prohibits it…"

"Fine than, we're in. But as long as you guys get involved this time."

"Hey, we've been involved!" complains Ron.

"Oh no you haven't. You haven't been playing barely at all."

Lavender giggled. Parvati full-out laughed.

I stared at them.

"Well, it's funny!" Lavender snapped through her giggles.

"Yeah, but not that funny."

As she turned away, I could hear Lavender whisper to Parvati, "Geez, party pooper."

Apparently this wasn't quite what Harry wanted to be said to his little sister because he started kicking them out of the game one by one. Which didn't really bug me one bit, but then we started playing the game again.

So now it was Kevin's turn. He chose to ask me, "Are you a virgin?"

This caused uncontrollable laughter, not from me, but from Harry. "Why did you ask that? Because we all know the answer. She is. Of course she is. Cuz' who would she… do… it with? Of course she's a virgin… right?" He turned to me.

"In certain areas, yes, in other areas, no." Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Relax Harry it's not like I told you that Ron and I made out in the summer of my third year," than my mind popped back into my head, "or wait a minute, maybe I did." I looked from Harry to Ron. Ron had a horrified look on his face. The next moment worked like clockwork. Harry leapt to tackle Ron, while Ron dove out of the way while simultaneously whipping off his sock to throw at Harry (because apparently socks can protect you from furious leaping brothers).

Than suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Ron screamed, "She started it!"

This caught me by shock. I guess I had it coming. However, this was way too much for Harry. He instantly fell over in a feint. "Oh my God, I've killed Harry Potter!" screamed Ron, misinterpreting the stillness of my brother. That wasn't the world's best reaction, but at least it was better than mine. I froze up. Completely and totally. And everybody was looking to me to do things, as he was my brother. Luckily for me, though, Dean had been a boy scout as a Muggle kid and knew exactly what not to do. Turns out I was a textbook example. Anyways, the group somehow got Harry to the hospital wing. But now came the hard part. They had to decide who got to go wake up Madam Pomfrey. Since Ron decided it was mainly his fault in the first place, he decided to wake her. Once that was all taken care of, we decided to resume our little game.

It just so happened it was my turn. I chose Ginny as my victim of the day. "Ginny, who was the last person you kissed?"

Before she could stop herself, she said, "Harry."

As if responding to his 'big-bro' instincts, Ron stood up ready to kick some ass, but seeing that Harry wasn't there, he settled for steam coming out of his ears and sat back down.

For Ginny's turn, she chose me. "Potter, you willing to take a dare?"

"Since when have I not been?"

"Good point. Well anyways, I want you and Dean to re-act your most recent make-out session."

That could've been very awkward, since I was in my bra and thong with my head leaning against Dean's bare chest. But, it worked just fine for us. I stood up and closed my eyes to remember.

"Oh Weasley. You chose a good one." Dean's face turned bright red.

After I got Dean in a chair, I walked up and pushed him with one hand against the side of the chair. After climbing into his lap, I passionately frenched him as I ran my fingers through his hair. He returned the favor, sat up straighter, ran his hands over my awkwardly-bare buttocks, and up to my thighs. As our kissing slowed, we eventually stopped and looked at Ginny to see what she thought. We didn't have to wait for her though. Cecelia promptly burst out into applause, and as we sat back down, Seamus said to Dean, "Dang mate, How'd you wind up with her?" After he said that, he turned me and asked suggestively, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Dean hugged me protectively, "Hey! No hitting on my girl!" I quickly gave him a smooch on the lips. He smooched back.

We had been going out since I was in third year, he had been in fourth. We both needed dates to the Yule Ball, me more than him, since he could go regardless of whether or not he had a date. Cecelia figured this out, got us together, and bam, we were a couple. Well, we went on a few dates just to make sure it worked, and after that, bam, we were a couple. And we have been ever since.

Next was another dare, and since we seemed to be working our way through the girls, so I chose our one and only Cecelia. "Cece," I asked her, "You'll take a dare, right?"

"Obviously. What do you think?"

"Okay, I dare you to do a strip and lap dance for Kevin."

"Okay! How about we break for ten minutes so I can get ready for our," she wiggled her hips, "little showdown."

Around ten to fifteen minutes later, Cecelia came down from Ginny's dorm room where she had conjured up a few 'innocent articles of clothing' from her actual dorm. She was wearing her waist-length shaggy black hair in two very low, very loose pigtails. She had on a plain white spaghetti-strap tank with a black jacket, low rise black pants, and white trainers. Also, she was carrying a junky crown, the kind people buy for bachelor parties, and a handful of bachelor junk hats.

She handed Kevin the crown, which he gladly put on, and handed the rest of us the junky hats.

"Do I really have to put this on?" Dean complained. "I already have my very own stripper." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

Seamus gladly accepted his hat, and also waggled his eyebrows at me. I slapped him smartly across the face. "This is Cecelia's dance, not mine."

"Oh, but in my imagination, I'm watching a play-by-play of your last dare." I slapped him again. "Is it gone yet?"

"Mhmm…" he mumbled, rubbing his raw cheek.

All of a sudden, Cece produced Harry's iPod. "Sorry buddy. This is more important than your wallowing." She said to the ceiling. Neville looked up also. "Who on earth are you talking to?" He asked.

"Who do you think?"

"I dunno… God?"

"Yes, I know God."

"Really? That's awesome. I am totally going to ask for favors. I just can't get over that-"

"Neville! I was kidding."

"Oh," he blushed. "Me too."

"Okay, moving on…" I turn to Cecelia. "Stop stalling."

"Fine than."

The hall was instantly filled with the resounding notes of 'SexyBack' suddenly filled the hall as Cecelia went behind one of the pillars. She stuck one leg out, wiggled her toes, than came out the rest of the way and said very seductively, "Hello, boys." And then the singing started, and she lip synced, "I'm bringing sexy back."

"Yeah!" Shouted Seamus, ironically in tune with the song. I smartly slapped him again. He glared at me while rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?"

"I dunno, its kinda fun."

Luna slapped him. "Hey, your right!" Seamus glared at her.

Hermione slapped him. "Okay, I understand them, but why you?"

"I just had to see what the fuss is all about," she turned to me and Cecelia, "I see your point. He has very slappable cheeks."

Ron slapped him. "Okay guys, getting old very fast," complained Seamus. "Why am I the one getting slapped?" He raised a hand to slap Luna. She grabbed his arm with one hand and slapped hin with another. "You never slap a lady. Never ever. Never ever ever never!"

"Okay Luna, enough with the evers." Cecelia and I grabbed her arms and sarcastically pinned her against the wall.

"Are we going to get back to me or are we officially starting a slapping fight with Seamus? There is no point, as we all know who would win, and I think we can safely say it will not be Seamus."

"And on that note, we shall leave until next month. I think there has been enough embarrassment on my part." Seamus got up and left. Everybody except for me and Cecelia left, and as I hovered near the door, I asked her, "You coming?"

"No," she said and jerked her head after Kevin, "I think I'll see if I can get any action." She winked and ran out the door.

"Alright but don't get to freaky!"

"I make no promises."

"Ah, Cecelia, what would I do without you?" I mumbled to myself as she scampered out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everyone but Linsi and Cecelia...and some random charecters I might just so happen to add in. I do NOT own the world of Harry Potter, and none of the original charecters are mine.**

**R&R...and beware..this one is longish. Because I said so. End of story. Not really...but you get the idea...**

Ah, just go read.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Linsi!" I awoke to the sound of Cecelia whispering into my ear. "Linsi, wake up! I need to talk to you!"

"Not right now Dean, I'm too tired..." I rolled over.

"Linsi! Wake up!" She shook me harder, "Now!"

I sat up. "Okay, what's up?"

"Okay, so you know how me and Kevin are... ya know... together."

"Yes, I do know that you and your boyfriend have repeatedly used the room of requirement for uses that aren't required."

"Okay," she sat down, "You know how you are supposed to... protect yourself?"

"Yes, I do believe that you are supposed to stop anything from actually happening."

"Well, last night things just kind of... happened... and we forgot..."

"You forgot? You are supposed to be setting an example for me, and here you go... you could get an STD! You could get pregnant! You could-"

"That's why I'm here... ya know... the whole pregnant thing... and I-"

"Your pregnant? How could you do this? How could you possibly get pregnant? Do you know the responsibilities that come with this?"

"Yes I do. And the problem is, I don't want to have an abortion because-"

"You can't just have an abortion! You know what happens to people who get abortions!" By now I was up and walking around. Cecelia pushed me into the bathroom.

"Get ready!" She hissed. "I just talked to the headmaster, we're going to this thing the muggles call a gynecologist. Supposedly they are women's docters."

"Yes, and we should also look into getting you some birth control. Your in school. You can't have more than one kid. You can't even have one kid! Not now."

"Okay, lets go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, while grabbing a small wallet. "I have money, lets go out to breakfast. Muggle style."

"Oh my god, they've taken you to the other side!"

She winked at me, "Muahaha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," I said, looking around at the place, "this is nice." We were at Minnie's Diner, an adorable little place in the small town of Doonsbury. "Can you please tell me again why there is a gynecologist in this itti-bitty small town?"

"He's not here, he's in London. This place is on the way to the train station."

"Ah, got it."

"Cecelia for two?" A plump old lady in a skirt and apron grabbed two menus from a basket and we followed her towards a small café table with two overstuffed armchairs and a small silver bell. "I am Minnie, your waiter, cook, and bus boy. If you need anything, ring the bell!" She scurried away to get water.

"So. This is nice. How did you find this place?"

"I ran across it during the summer when Kaytlyn and I went on a road trip. Minnie is the sweetest old lady. She doesn't remember anybody who's been here unless you do some wacked out act. It's fairly hilarious. Kaytlyn did a layout in the street, so she's on the wall with the other wacky's over there."

"I've never been on a road trip," I pondered aloud, "It sounds highly fun."

"Okay, what can I get for you ladies?" Minnie asked, whipping out a small pink Hello Kitty notepad.

I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't ready yet, but Cecelia got there before me. "She'd like three slices of buttered toast, a garbage omelette, and two sausage links instead of bacon. I'd like a breakfast pizza."

"Coming right up!" The lady smiled and walked away towards the counter. When she got there, she yelled, "Three buttery dead ones, trash can, two fat piggies and a cheesy palate!"

"Fat piggies?" I gave Cecelia the evil eye. "You get a cheesy palate, while I get fat piggies?"

"Hey, I don't control the diner talk."

"Yes, but we all know you invented it."

"Shh. Don't let the secret out." She put her finger to her lips, and winked at me.

"Oh my goodness," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go!" Minnie came over and placed three plates in front of me, and one in front of Cecelia. "Anything else?"

"I'd like a latte, if you have one," I told the lady. "And Cecelia needs a plate of scrambled eggs, five eggs, seven slices of toast, and one large iced coffee."

"Wow, she must be hungry!" Minnie commented.

"Yes, she is," I said, as Cece turned to me with a bewildered look in her wide eyes. As Minnie wandered away, she whispered, "What on earth did you do that for?"

I leaned into her ear. "Your forgetting something," I whispered, "payback's a bitch."

1_Back in the Train Station:_

"I am so full," Cecelia complained.

"Well, you didn't have to eat it all. It was just meant as a joke. We could've just pretended we didn't order it."

"Hey, you know I can't stand letting food just sit there. It's a personal weakness."

"Remind me when we get back, I need to fix that."

Cecelia stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, I do! What are you going to do if you get engaged than walk into a bakery to pick out a cake? You'll end up broke!"

"Train 512, Doonsbury to London, will begin boarding shortly." We lined up with the rest of the muggles. "Is this OB/GYN guy, ya know... our kind?" I whispered in Cecelia's ear.

"Nope," she whispered back, "but don't ask how I found him."

"How _did_ you find him? I mean, it's not like you broadcasted it throughout the school or anything, is it?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. Anyways, I don't think anybody at school has ever gotten pregnant."

"That's actually not true. But continue," I said.

Cecelia's ears pricked up. "Who's gotten pregnant? Was it Cho? I always thought of her as a whore. Actually, that was just after she started dating some creep right after my brother died. But anyways, who was it? And how did I miss it? I mean, being pregnant is pretty dang hard to conceal. I heard that some girl in my dorm had an older sister who got knocked up, and her concealer charm made it look like she was the moon when it's in crescent form. So, who was it?"

"Sorry Cece. I'm not at liberty to say. But if they tell you, than we can talk about it. She didn't have the baby, and she only told me. She didn't even tell the father. I mean, Hermione only told me because I was her person on the abortion form and-" I stopped and covered my mouth. "Please, tell me you weren't listening to that!"

Cece's jaw dropped. "It was Hermione? And she got an abortion? Who's was it? Did they know? When did this happen? And how come she told you and not me?"

Uh oh. "Um, yeah, she got an abortion this summer."

"It was _this summer_?!?!? And you still didn't tell me?"

"Whoa, and you got mad at that part. Okay, Hermione got an abortion this summer. It was Ron's, as terrifying of a thought that it is that he has duplicated. No, he didn't know. Do you honestly think Hermione wanted a dead Ron on her floor? Again, she told me because they needed to be able to call somebody in case something happened during the abortion. And it happened the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. But you can't say anything to Hermione. She made me promise I would never treat her differently. She wants to be the same person. She decided that the only difference would be that now she wasn't a virgin. Which makes sense if you ask me." Cecelia looked shocked.

"So, is that what happened this summer that nobody will talk about? Is that where Hermione sent when she spent time in Africa helping blind kids?"

"Yeah. She stayed at the hospital for a couple days, and would write fake postcards that I would bring in every couple days to the Weasleys'. It was actually pretty smart of her."

By now, the train was pulling into the station. "Last stop, London!" the conductor called. Cecelia and I grabbed the pole on the side, stood up, and exited the train. "What time is your appointment?" I asked her.

"Eleven. So that means that we have an hour and a half to kill. Ever been muggle shopping?"

"No, but I'd love to try it. Do you have any extra money?"

"Honey," she batted her eyelashes at me, "I have all the money. Dumbledore said that if I have to do something muggle, I gotta do it right. So he gave me credit cards with an unlimited amount. We don't actually have to pay for it, but the vendors still get the money. And as a special treat, so you know what it's like, I got him to cast a spell on your hair so it grows normally. Snazzy, huh?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked as I looked at my hair. "It hasn't grown at all today! Holy cow, I'm glad you caught me this morning before I did anything with my hair. I was going to do my once-a-month bald style today." Once a month, I shave my head totally. It's actually kind of fun, because by the next day it's back down to my lower back. And it confuses everybody because even though I do it once a month, people still don't recognize me.

"I know you were. So I got you fast. And now, you are going to have your first ever salon experience. Are you ready?"

We've always had a thing for that muggle reality show, _America's Next Top Model_. We decided that for my twentieth birthday, we were going to do the make-over portion of the show in some muggle salon, and tell them just to do whatever they wanted, to dye it and cut it, as long as it's dyed a natural color and isn't super short.

We went to a muggle establishment called a mall, and Cecelia lead me by the hand into a very chic looking place called The Hawthorne Spa. We walked it, and a tiny girl about 27 years old, her dark brown hair pulled back in a sleek ballet bun at the nape of her neck, ran up to us. "Are you Cecelia?"

"In the flesh. Are you Ana?"

The girl giggled. "I wish. I'm her assistant, Karlie. If I was half as gifted as Anna, I'd be teaching classes at the beauty school. No, not a teacher, I'd teach the teachers. I'd be teaching the teachers' teacher. Okay, this is going to be long. Let's just leave it at she's fabulous."

"Okay than." Cecelia giggled.

We followed her back behind the many shelves of Paul Mitchell and Pantene products. "So," I said looking around, "Where's Ana?"

"She's busy right now, but that's just fine, because you are going to meet with our artists first. You'll soon find out exactly what's going to happen to you." I turned to Cecelia. "What did you pay for?!" I whispered harshly into her ear.

"You'll see!" she whispered back.

Karlie led us into an office with two easels that had sheets thrown over them. "Take your seats, and can I get you anything to drink?"

"Two caramel macchiatos, please," Cecelia answered for me.

"Low-fat caramel macchiatos," I corrected her. Karlie giggled again. "Coming right up!" And with that she zoomed off. "I do like her pant suit. I wonder where she got it?" I wondered aloud.

"Can we get down to business, or are you still busy trying to figure out where my assistant bought her pantsuit?"

Cece and I jumped and spun around. There was a cute young man with dark hair that curled around his ears and bright green eyes. His Armani suit fit right in against the cherry panels, and he was adorable. "Hi, I'm Cecelia, but you can call me Cece."

I improvised the loser sneeze. "A-baby-choo!"

Cecelia spun around. "Duly noted." She came closer, "but he's cute."

The man smiled. "Yes, my boyfriend thinks so too."

Cecelia turned white. "Right, lets get to work."

**In the stylist chair -**

"This is so cool!" I screamed spinning around and looking at my new hair style. "I knew it would be good, but this is amazing!"

Ana had colored my hair a dark pure shiny deep black. She had given me turquoise contacts that made my green eyes blue, and had left my hair about down to my waist. She had done something to it that was like a perm, but it seemed more like it was straitened, than scrunched. She added in thick fringe bangs that tapered down into the rest of my hair. I turned around to face Cecelia. Her jaw dropped. "Ana, you are a genius," she told the tall Asian lady. "How did you pick that out?"

She had dark reddish brown stick strait hair reaching down to the middle of her lower back. She had side bangs and layers, and contacts that made her eyes emerald green. Than it hit me. I was looking at a mirror image of my old self. It was still Cecelia, but she had my eyes and my hair, and she was even dressed like me. I spun around to look into the mirror. I looked like Cecelia. Did she plan on this? "Ana, you are simply amazing," I told her.

Cecelia jumped up. "Did Karlie put the products together for us?"

"They're right here!" The young woman came flitting out of nowhere while holding two bags groaning under the weight of all the product it took to make our looks work. "Well, we'll see you next month!"

I turned to face Cecelia. "Okay, I realize that being you is fun, but I don't really want to be you for life. What on earth are we doing here next month?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Karlie said, smiling excitedly, "Ana and I are going to your families house to do the hair for your sisters' wedding. So, be thinking up hairstyles!"

We paid our bill and left. "So," I said, looking at my watch, "we still have half an hour to kill. Shopping?"

"Of course!" And with that, she hugged me from the side and we walked over to the food court to start on her favorite part of the day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: These charecters belong to J.K. Rowling, except of course Linsi, she's all mine, and later on Cecelia...she's my friends. I DO NOT OWN anything from the world of Harry Potter, other than Linsi.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

"Luna! Lets go!" I yelled. It was time for our once-a-week truth-or-dare and strip poker session.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled back. She walked out of her bathroom and was wearing a black lace teddy and garters.

"What, are you planning to meet somebody or something?" I asked her. Luna can't really pull off sexy, her eyes look a little to crazy. "Come on, take it off!"

"Hey, no, I won't strip for you!"

"No, I meant change into something else! As in, your pajamas. Like the rest of us. Okay?"

"Ah, I see, your afraid of a little competition? Well, you'll just have to deal with that, now won't you."

"I'm not afraid of competition, I'm afraid for your sanity."

"Fair enough. I'll go change."

"I'm back!" Cecelia burst through the door.

"How was your appointment? Did you find out the sex?"

"No, I feel guilty. I feel like I shouldn't be there alone."

"I would've gone, I would be perfectly willing to ditch school again!"

"No, I mean, I feel like Kevin should be there with me. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to raise a child on my own. Especially not without Kevin. If it was anybody else, I'd be fine, but I can't."

"Than tell him you dumb ass its not that hard! He'll probably be happy! Just walk up to him and say, 'Kevin, I'm pregnant.'"

"What?!?!? Linsi!?!? You got pregnant?!?! With Kevin?!?!? How could you do that?!?" Apparently, Luna was back. And apparently, she had heard only the last part of our conversation.

"Yeah, you know, it was last week. We'd had too much to drink, and I wanted my first time to be special." Luna looked bewildered. "Oh my God, you don't know I'm kidding, do you?" Luna sprinted out the door. "Oh, shit."

Cecelia and I ran after her, and were behind her by mere seconds. We chased her across the school towards the Gryffindor common room. "LUNA!" We were both screaming at the top of our lungs and pushing people out of our way to follow her path. "GET BACK HERE!" Cecelia and I were fast runners, but Luna was on a mission. And there is no stopping her when she's on a mission.

We reached the portrait hole just as Luna's bare foot disappeared through it. Lucky for us, by the looks of the bewildered group of friends around us, she hadn't managed to get anything out yet. "She-" she gasped and pointed at me, "Linsi - she-"

Dean turned to Harry, "Oh my goodness she's finally lost it!"

He laughed, "We all knew it was only a matter of time."

Luna had finally gotten her breath back, and was eager to use it all up again. "LINSI IS PREGNANT WITH KEVIN'S BABY!" She turned to point at Kevin, to emphasize her point.

Harry turned white yet again, quickly followed by a brilliant shade of scarlet. "What?!?!" I had never seen him so mad. "You empregnanted my baby sister?!?"

Dean jumped to his feet and started yelling. "You had sex with my girlfriend?!?!?"

Harry turned to me. "You had sex?!?!?"

Kevin's face paled at the sight of two men about to beat the living pulp out of him. "Oh, shit." He turned to Cecelia for help but she looked a little sick, so he decided to handle it on his own. He jumped on top of a chair, as though to make a big statement but more likely to escape the two larger guys coming furiously towards him. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Everybody stopped, except Luna, who went on rambling. "This feels so GREAT! I mean, now, this is off of my shoulders, and onto yours."

Ron walked down from his dormitory. Seeing the look on Harry's face, he hurriedly proceeded to rip the shoe off, than his sock. I laughed. "Ron, this doesn't concern you." Kevin glared at me for laughing. I remembered the occasion. "Oh right. I'M NOT PREGNANT WITH KEVIN'S BABY!" Ron, hearing this, handed his sock to Kevin for protection.

"Your not?" Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Than who is?"

"I am, okay! I'm pregnant! Not Linsi! And quite frankly, you guys are blind! I'm three months pregnant! I'm getting fatter! How could you guys not notice? Honestly!"

Kevin turned around. Everybody froze. "What?" questioned Harry, voicing the entire room. Cecelia, realizing what she'd done, turned and ran out the common room door. Everybody glanced toward me, staring with wide eyes, and opened their mouths to speak. Seeing an escape chance, I chased after her before anybody could protest or ask questions.

Arriving in Cecelia's dorm, I peeked into her bathroom. She was crouched on the floor in the fetal position against the bathtub, slowly rocking back and forth. I sat down, cris-crossed, across from her. She looked up at me, eyes wide open, and simply stared. "Are you okay?" I asked her, leaning forward and grabbing her shoulder.

"What do you think? Of course I'm not okay! I just told the father of my child that he's the father of my child, and in front of everybody. Obviously, I'm not okay!" she yelled at me loudly, screaming at the top of her lungs.

I glared at her, offended. "Hey, I'm not you. I didn't tell them about you, you did. Remember? Not me, you. I'm leaving." I walked out, slamming the door, and stomped down to my dorm.

I knew that Cecelia was following me, as closely as she could, but due to years of ballet (the Dursleys, always wanting a daughter, had simply raised me as their daughter instead of Harry's sister, therefore I didn't know that he was my brother until Hagrid came along) had made me not only graceful, but I had great endurance and could run a 4:30 mile. So unfortunately for her, I easily beat her to my dorm and quickly shut and locked my bathroom door, sitting down against the door. I couldn't believe she was blaming me for this. After all, I didn't get knocked up. I didn't hide it from Kevin. I didn't accidently let slip that I was pregnant to the _entire_ group that we hang out with, during one of our midnight gatherings to play fun, perverted and horny games together.

But here she was, blaming me for her mistakes. I hate it when people don't take full credit. I also hate being blamed for anything that is totally _not_ my fault.

"Linsi! Open up!" Cecelia hammered against the door with both fists, and I moved away from the door to not have to feel the constant vibrations against my back. I decided to relax, and got up to fill the bath tub. I turned on the water, and went over to the closet and pulled out my sports-bra-and-boxers ensemble.

"Linsi! I know your in there! Please just open the-" All of a sudden everything went quiet. The hammering stopped, and there was a sudden thump.

"Cecelia?" I pressed my ear against the door. I was rather enjoying hearing about how much she adored me, and was rather depressed to hear it stop. I couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door, so I turned off the water in case it was blocking something, and pressed my ear back against the door again. Still, nothing happened. "Cecelia?!?" I asked again, getting a tad panicked. I yanked open the door and looked down. By my feet was Cecelia, with her eyes rolled back in her head and having convulsions. "Oh my God..." I said, than started screaming.

"Wha...?" said Serica Thomas (Dean's little sister), sitting up lazily.

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up!" I screamed. Serica, knowing me fairly well through her brother, knew that I pretty much never freaked out. In fact, I was most definitely the calmest person in our group. I was known for keeping a cool head in tight situations, and they were never in short supply as the only sister to the well-known boy hero, Harry Potter. Well, I kind of lost that cool head whilst watching my best friend, who just so happens to be pregnant, have a seizure. Coming from the girl who cleans her teenage brother's room on a regular basis, that is saying a lot.

Back to screaming. Serica, having gone to pretty much every first aid and CPR training with Dean for boy scouts, sat down on her butt and held Cecelia's head in her lap. "Hold her arms down!" She hissed, while ripping off her shirt, rolling it up and stuffing it in Cecelia's mouth. "Jenny!" She whispered loudly. Jenny sat up hastily, and sleepily glanced around. "Get down here! I need you to hold down her legs!" Jenny hurriedly climbed down from her bunk and grabbed Cecelia's feet.

"I'm going to go get help!" Christa tried to yell, but having just woken up, she was having difficulties walking in a strait line.

Jenny grabbed Christa's hand, pulling her down to the floor. "You stay here, and I'll go get help. Okay?"

Christa sunk to the ground, and Jenny dashed out the door, not as quickly as me, but still rather quickly. I was squatting over Cecelia, while pinning her arms down. This wasn't an easy job, considering that she was furiously shaking and writhing all over her body. I couldn't do this for much longer. Luckily, though, Madame Pomfrey dashed up immediately from the staircase. She strapped Cecelia down to the ground with some materialized straps. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me over and sat me down on my bed. "She's going to be fine," She told me. And she was fine, and the seizure was of unknown causes


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings stuff, I just play with it. Although Linsi, Amanda, and Cecelia are all original creations, Cecelia is not even my original creation. **

**I love this chapter, although it is rather sad, it starts the next big portion of Linsi's life.**

* * *

**The song is "The Riddle" by Five for Fighting. I love it, so I used it. The glory of authoring...**

* * *

**At the Weasley's House During Winter Break for Wedding**

Cecelia's Point of View

I picked up a strange looking breast pump, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. Why did it have so many strange tubes, and why on earth did one of them have a strange looking suction cup on it? Ellen Granger would probably know. She's been through all of this stuff.

I walked up the many stairs to the Granger's bedroom, and heard faint voices, but this was more important I decided. I pushed open the door, which didn't have a handle and oddly enough didn't creak at all. I quietly stepped in, just in time to hear Dean asking Ellen, "I love your daughter Linsi with all my heart. I would have no greater joy than to marry her. I want to make this work, but I wouldn't feel right doing it without your permission." The door I had pushed open and stepped through swung closed to a bang. Dean and Ellen spun around, to find me standing there with wide eyes and breast pump, tubes and all. "Did you just-" Dean stuttered.

"Hear that entire thing? Yeah. And OH MY GOD! DEAN AND LINSI ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed. "I should probably keep that down, huh?" Dean nodded. I turned around and left, taking my complex breast pump and tube-y things with me.

Linsi's Point of View

Amanda was so excited for her wedding. She woke up at the crack of dawn and, lucky me, I shared the room with her and was her maid of honor, whose responsibility was to get everybody dressed, with flowers, make-up, and hair done, by two thirty in the afternoon, whilst helping to assemble all the rose centerpieces and pews and transform the mountain of wine red tulle into a beautiful train along the aisle. We hadn't hired an official florist, which I was starting to regret, so I had volunteered to make the centerpieces and bouquets.

The bride's bouquet was made with a flowing white lily-type vine that went up higher as a background to a bouquet of deeply red roses and sprays of baby's breath. The lilies would than flow over the bride's elbow, to perfectly provide floral symmetry to the embroidery of the hem of the gown. The bridesmaids bouquets were simple red roses, and as the Maid or Honor I had a white lily bouquet, just as Bill, the Best Man, had a lily instead of a rose pinned to his lapel. The centerpieces also had lilies and roses, plus a few sprigs of silver glitter to add some glitz.

Amanda's dress was gorgeous. It was a beautiful chiffon A-line white gown with a gorgeous wrap-around wine red lace hem. Her hair was curled into beautiful spirals, that still hung down to her waist, and the waves were gorgeous. Ruby encrusted combs held back her bangs and the top portion of her hair, twisted back into a ballet bun that held up the thin, long, veil that draped over her thin shoulders and down back into her train. She wore drop ruby earrings that looked rather like minuscule chandeliers, and accented her jet black hair nicely.

The bridesmaids' dresses were wine red floor-length halters with a ruched bodice and cascade front. There was a set of single ruby stud earrings for each of us, and we pulled our hair back in messy buns, and curled the tendrils that fell out. There were ruby hair jewels to place strategically throughout their hair.

Everybody from the wedding party looked magnificent on the women's side, now all that was left was the men's side. I went out to the kitchen and peeked through the curtains, and waved at the violinist, signaling that the procession on the bride's side was ready. He waved back, signaling that the groom's side was ready also. I ran back to the room with Amanda and the other bridesmaids. "We're ready!" I announced. Mrs. Granger hurried to put the finishing touches on the flower girls' petal baskets, and made sure that everybody was in the right order.

1"Linsi, you're first," Ellen called up to me. I went up to the door in the kitchen that lead out to the garden. I peeked outside and at the temperature gage. It was forty-nine degrees Fahrenheit, and Charlie and the minister where ready and waiting up at the alter for the procession to start. The line of groomsman were lined up right outside the door, with Bill (the Best Man) at the front and Amos Diggory (Cecelia's father and "Father of the Bride" substitute for Amanda's true father) at the end of the line. I stepped forward to the door, which was glass, with Cecelia right behind me, ready to get out and into the wedding. The violinist started playing, and Bill came and opened the door for me. I stepped out onto the dark red carpet, grabbed my bouquet of white lilies, and the wedding began.

Linking my arm though Bill's, I hissed to him, "You know, it's law that the Best Man must dance with the Maid of Honor."He winked at me seductively.

We continued down the aisle. Charlie was standing at the end, next to an alter and a minister in white robes. This ceremony had been requested to be simple and muggle, and no magic involved whatsoever. Charlie was positively glowing, and I could tell that he and my sister would be forever in love. This was the happiest she'd ever be, and although she'd never be fully mine again, I was perfectly willing to share her with her true love.

The ceremony was gorgeous. Charlie and Amanda signed their vows to each other, as Bill and I read the vows aloud so that everybody else could hear the vows. With a final kiss, the new Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley walked regally into the house to go freshen up and relax while we put in the dance floor and tables. The temperature was rapidly dropping, and it was now only forty degrees Fahrenheit.

I hurried over to Mrs. Weasley and Ellen. They were directing the carpets around into a square to frame the slabs of hardwood flooring that were falling into place perfectly. Also, instead of the classic gazebo, they had erected a white house-frame type thing. It was covered in the same vine-type white lilies, and there were vases of red roses everywhere. There were about a dozen white cast-iron tables with six chairs each. The dining area was connected to the dancing area on one side, and on the other side it was connected to the kitchen. In the middle of the dining area was a six-tier cake with perfect replicas of Charlie and Amanda on top. I checked the temperature again, thirty-six degrees. If we weren't careful, people would be freezing before the cake was cut. A band on a small raised stage by the dance floor struck up a slow yet dreamy tune, and Charlie grabbed Amanda and pulled her out to the center of the dance floor and they held each other close as they swayed slowly side to side. I trotted over to Bill and we headed out on the dance floor together, to get other people to get out there. We danced the entire song, than Bill went over to be with his wife, Fleur. I looked around. Where was Dean? This is supposed to be a night of celebrating our love for each other. But for some reason, her significant other was missing. Where was he?

After three songs of sitting alone, I gave up. I headed over to the twins. "Hey twins!" I yelled. They spun around in unison. "I need a dance partner. Anybody interested?" Before either of them could answer, Charlie came up behind me.

"Hey, sis!" He laughed. "Looks like your in quite a pickle. Come dance with your brother-in-law." I hugged him. We headed out on the dance floor, and he hugged me as we swayed back and forth.

"Thanks, Charlie. You're the perfect person for my sister." I whispered as we danced. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder, and I spun around. It was Dean, my knight in shining armor. I hugged him tightly. "Where were you?" I asked him.

"You'll see later," He told me, "Lets go eat." We headed over to the dining area and found the table with our "gang", Cecelia, Kevin, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and I. Luna hadn't come, mainly because she hadn't had a date, but also because she had suspicions that there was a quacketmop hanging around the dormitory. Three waiters came out at a time, each carrying six plates of food. Our table was served second. We had steak, which I don't like. There was also a twice baked potato, which was delicious, and also a side of cooked asparagus. But I still had no idea where Dean had been, and why he was being so secretive about it. All of a sudden, Cece stood up, yanking Kevin with her. "Let's dance!" She told him. Dean, following suit, stood up and helped me out of my chair and lead me to the dance floor. "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter was playing, perfect for slow dancing. I noticed Cecelia trying to catch Dean's eye, but I couldn't figure out why. I sent Kevin a questioning look. He returned it. So apparently he didn't know what was going on either. The song ended. I headed over to sit down, but Dean pulled me back. "Stay here. It'll be worth it. I promise."

"Dean, what's going on? And why won't you just tell me what is going on here?" I stopped for a breath, and my all time favorite song came on, blasting from the muggle speakers, "The Riddle" by Five for Fighting.

_Son why you got to sing that tune_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon_

_Let an angel swing and make you swoon_

_Than you will see... You will see_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I_

I kissed Dean, tender and slow. "Did you request this for me?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded. "Are you okay?" He seemed very nervous.

"I'm okay," He said huskily in my ear, "Because I'm with you." This made me melt. "I love you so much," He whispered. He was acting stranger than usual.

"I love you more," I told him, kissing his neck.

"That's not possible," He said, caressing my neck with his lips. "You have shown me a whole other side of myself. I didn't know that it was possible to love somebody more than life itself. You have made my life what it is. Without you, I'd be so different. You guide my life. I love you with all my heart, and more if possible." We continued to slowly sway as it started to snow in big beautiful flakes, than he stopped them and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God," I said, tears starting to stream down my face.

"I love you with all my heart, Linsi Potter. Will you marry me?" He opened a ring box that held a thin silver band with a 1.2 carat diamond in the center and a 0.6 carat diamond on either side of the main diamond.

I gasped and looked him strait in the eye, tears running down my cheeks."No." Dean looked at me in a mixture of surprise and horror.

Cecelia dashed over. "I am so excited for you guys!" She saw Dean's face, and me bighting my lip. "Oh my God, you said no?!?!" Dean ran back into the house. "Now, why on earth did you say no?!?!?!"

I glared at her. "I don't know if you know this, but I am only sixteen. If you think about it, that is just a little bit too young to get married. Even if we wait a couple years to get married, I still can't get married until I'm at least twenty. I have planned for that my entire life, and now, I don't plan on changing that. Not just because my boyfriend of two years, on a totally spontaneous whim, decides to pop the question, do I change my entire beliefs." My glare intensified. "You don't understand my thinking, and don't pretend to. I have so many different personalities. You can't even start to differentiate between my different choices and such. My brother is always the important one, but what about me? I always am shoved in the corner when something about my brother comes around, but nobody is ever thinking about me and my issues. Well, just like any other person, I have them too. Don't even think you understand my choices in life. You don't even know a segment of me. I am so twisted and complicated you don't know me at all. And don't you dare pretend to." With that, a turned on my heel and ran up to my room that I was sharing with the other girls and sat on the floor next to my bed, my arms curled around my knees and my eyes closed.

Dean had proposed to me. He had proposed to me, gotten down on one knee and everything, and I had said no. I'm not even sure why exactly. We had been the perfect couple, never fighting, always open and positively honest. Yet, all out of nowhere, I had said no. I don't even know all the reasons, but mainly, he gave me an offer I could refuse. I need something I can't back out of, a guy who plans out things for me. Dean didn't do that. I would like to stay together, but something tells me that isn't going to happen.

The door opened. I looked back, and saw Ron standing there, holding a straw. He noticed me staring at him, and quickly stuffed the straw in his pocket in the tux. "So, what happened... out there?" he questioned, coming around to sit next to me on the floor.

I glanced at him. "I'm not really sure. I just, didn't feel it."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What is 'it'? Is 'it' love? What were you expecting, birds to sing as the sun comes out, melts the snow, and all the flowers 1bloom? Because, I hate to break it to you, Dean isn't quite God, no matter how much you want him to be." He slid out so that he was facing me instead of sitting next to me. Grabbing my hands, looking strait into my eyes, he spoke, loudly and clearly, so that even if I was deaf I wouldn't miss it. "Dean loves you. I know you're not exactly the spur of the moment type person you may seem, but this was a spur of the moment thing for Dean. He decided this last night. He has been carrying that ring with him since Christmas of last year, waiting for the perfect time. Now, or so he thinks, is it." With that, he let go of my hands, and stood up. He turned and started to walk away, and I jumped up.

"Ron! Wait!" I lunged and grabbed one of his hands so that he spun around, and pulling him into my arms, I kissed him, full on the mouth. Without kissing me back, he pushed his hands against my shoulders, just as I heard the door swing open. Wrenching himself away from me, we both spun on our heels to see who had opened the door. Standing in the doorway, was my ex, Dean, looking heartbroken.

Ron opened his mouth, than closed it again, lacking anything to say. His face changing from heartbreak to anger, Dean walked calmly up to Ron, and punched him in the nose. He than glared at me, turned on his heel, and left.

Ron turned to me, and glared. "I did not care for that!" he said, obviously mad. He opened the door, and muttered under his breath, "Why do I always end up drawing the short straw?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. We are getting closer to where I actually am at, so please start reviewing... You don'g even have to have constructive critiscism, just telling me if you like it or not is enough.**

**Thanks for reading my story, and I will update soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is the only good way to stop the chapter though, and after all the freakishly long chapters and stuff I figured it probably wouldn't matter.**

**So, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

1That night, I went to bed early and pretended to be asleep when I heard Cecelia, Ginny, and Hermione walk in, sweaty and breathing loudly from all the dancing, and talking in hushed tones that did nothing. "Why do you think she said no?"

"I don't know, she's crazy?"

"Why would anybody just dump a guy? I mean, how could you just dump on a guy's hopes and dreams? How do you think she sleeps at night?"

I sat up. "Thank you so much for being quiet for my sake, but I am trying to sleep. And if you think that I didn't have my reasons for dumping him, than you are oh so wrong."

Cecelia glared at me, "You know, only a true bitch would stomp all over some hopeless guys dreams."

"Have you seen Dean? He is so not without hope. He can make it on his own. But have you thought about my side at all? Or are you too excited about starring in another wedding to even think about what this is for me, except that I love Dean? I do love Dean, but no way am I getting married at sixteen. Forgive me, for not wanting to close the doors on all my options at sixteen. Sorry, but I've only ever had one boyfriend. I don't even know if this is love. I think it is, but there's no way to be sure unless I test my options. Unlike you, Cecelia, I don't have a constant choice of guys. I believe in faithfulness, and now that I've seen all of you, I don't think I'll be able to live looking like you ever again." With that, I turned on my heel and went downstairs to look like myself again.

When I get downstairs, Karlie and Ana where setting up for the next days' events. They had left the chairs up, and were setting up small head sinks behind all three of the chairs. The six styling chairs were still set up about ten feet away from the washing chairs, and there was a small table next to each one that held a blow dryer, a straightener, four different sizes of curling irons, a spiral curler, two different hair sprays, a heat protector, and a giant tub of gel. They heard me approaching and turned around. Ana ran forward, seeing my red eyes holding back tears. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

A single tear ran down my cheek. "I want to be me again."

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter, if you want more Linsi, go read Chapter 10. It's really long.**

**So, please review. Because, if you don't like it, I probably will just take it off.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowlings sandbox, I just play in it.**

**I think this is about the right length for my chapters, so I'm going to stick with about this length, so I can update faster.**

**Sound good?**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

My alarm clock went off, at 6:30 AM. "Oh, God." I sat up in bed. Gabriella was already in the joint bathroom, getting ready.

"Eet is much to late to still be in bed. Geet up, Linsi Potter!"

"Gabriella, call me Linsi! I told you! And anyhow, it's the weekend! We don't even have classes today!" I looked at my clock. It really was 6:30.

"Eet is good to start ze day early, Linsi Potter."

"It is good to sleep in, you freak! Is this a french thing, or are you just... a freak?"

"Waking up early 'as proven to strengthen ze mind and enrich ze heart!"

"So give me a math book and some cheerios! Don't make me get up at 6:30 on a Saturday!" I was joking, obviously. I loved Gabrielle, and I was grateful for everything she had helped me through.

After the fight at Amanda's wedding, I broke down. I went to stay the rest of break with Bill and Fleur, and though Bill wanted me to go back to Hogwarts, I couldn't stand to go back. Fleur totally understood. She sent me back to school with Gabriella after writing a letter to Madame Maxime explaining the situation. Madame Maxime was a tad hesitant to let me in, but after some convincing, she let me right in.

I've been here now for three months, living in France with Gabriella, and have gotten into the schedule. Gabriella is a few years younger than me, but we are still aloud to room together. Gabriella had a single, but they put in an adjoining room so that the rooms were connected through the bathroom. We've grown to be best friends, even though we've only known each other for three months.

Bill and Fleur were great. They figured out a way to screen my mail, and mail only comes through to me if it's a life or death situation. So far, they are the only people who send me personal letters.

I got out of bed and made my way slowly in the general direction of the bathroom, rubbing my eyes and wondering what to wear today. "So," I start, "what do you want to do today?" I ask Gabriella.

"I don't know, Linsi Potter, how about we go into ze village for some shopping? Does zat sound good, Linsi Potter?"

"You know, Gabriella, you have actually come up with a decent idea for a change. That, my friend, is hard to do."

"Call me Gabby. Eet is much less formal, Linsi Potter."

"Linsi! Just Linsi! Why do you keep last-naming me?"

We head downstairs for breakfast. At Beauxbatons, it's like a hotel. They have a continental breakfast every morning, and than it turns into a cafe-type thing where you come to lunch between your classes and whenever you can/want. Than, dinner is a Hogwarts-type feast, but with lots of cute little small round tables. There aren't houses, but you get assigned a roommate like in muggle college. The housing is separate from the main lodge, and the lodge is totally made out of glass. We have different buildings where all of our classes take place.

Today, we headed strait to the glass building, and started with breakfast. Walking through the buffet line, I realized that I still didn't really know any fellow Beauxbatons students. There were probably 200 other students here, and I hadn't gotten to know any of them yet. Wow!

"Hey, Gabriella!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you introduce me to some other students? Because, I don't know anybody else! And, don't get me wrong, I love you, but I could really do with meeting more people. You know, people my own age?"

"Ah, you mean, for dating and such. Yes, I know of one man zat has requested a date with you. I shall set up a date for tomorrow."

"Who is this?"

"His name is Jacques. He is, I believe one year older than you, and has enjoyed the sight of you since you first came."

"Screw tomorrow, lets date today!" I say, thoughts of Dean on my mind. Who knows this guy. He could be my second serious. I'll give it a thought.

* * *

**Congratulations! If you have read the entire series so far, you've read 72 WORD pages.**

**I hope this is as much an accomplishment for you as it is for me...**

**Haha**

**PLEASE review, I am actually writing chapters now, so reviews will actually help me improve now.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Totally J.K. Rowlings oven and ingrediants, just my bun. (No, she's not pregnant with my child, I don't roll like that P)**

**I just typed this, like, a second ago, so, do review!**

* * *

As I get back to my dorm to pick out an outfit to wear on my first date in three months, I find a totally white barn owl sitting on my bed post. It deposits a letter than leaves through the slightly open window, which I don't remember unlocking ever. 

Opening the letter, I find a note from Bill.

_Dear Linsi,_

_Come quickly with Gabriella. Show this letter to Madame Maxime and she will let you floo to Fleur and I's house. Get here soon, I need you here by 10:20._

_Get here fast, this is urgent!_

_Bill_

I glance at my watch.

It's 10:10.

"Oh, shit." I throw on a tea-length casual white halter dress and grab a beige dress jacket and run out the door.

Gabriella is on her way up to our room, still in her pajamas from breakfast, smiling, and says, "You got ze date, you are meeting today at noon at ze café in Jeune Homme Dortoir! Jacques is so excited you finally decided to give him a chance. Why are you all dressed-"

I grab her by the shoulder and spin her around on my way down. "Come on," I hiss, "something's going on back home." She follows me down the steps back to the glass building, and follows me up to the muggle trophy case with all sorts of muggle trophies in it. I touch the upper back left corner, and walk through the case into Madame Maxime's room. Gabriella joins me. I glance at my watch. 10:18. Damn the giant campus. I hand the letter to the bewildered Maxime and try to catch my breath. I see a mirror and, horrified, quickly perform a straitening spell, than a curling spell so my hair is in huge loose barrel curls. With a wave of my wand I add mascara, waterproof just in case. I turn around and see Gabriella doing the same.

Madame Maxime grabs a miniature diamond cauldron filled to the brim with floo powder. "'Ere you are, my dears. Zay are waiting for you." I quickly grabbed a handful and jumped into the fire, shouting "Bill Weasley!" I pop out at their flat, and Gabriella appears behind me. "Bill?" I shout. "Fleur?"

Bill dashes out from the tiny kitchen. "Thank God, you're here," He says, relief in his voice.

I stop moving. "Whoa, dude, what's going on?" I question.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, Cecelia is at the hospital, and, well, we're not sure what's going on quite yet."

My eyes widen. Cecelia is in the hospital. We don't know what's going on. She could be dead. The baby could be dead. Or worse. 1As I get back to my dorm to pick out an outfit to wear on my first date in three months, I find a totally white barn owl sitting on my bed post. It deposits a letter than leaves through the slightly open window, which I don't remember unlocking ever.

Opening the letter, I find a note from Bill.

_Dear Linsi,_

_Come quickly with Gabriella. Show this letter to Madame Maxime and she will let you floo to Fleur and I's house. Get here soon, I need you here by 10:20._

_Get here fast, this is urgent!_

_Bill_

I glance at my watch.

It's 10:10.

"Oh, shit." I throw on a tea-length casual white halter dress and grab a beige dress jacket and run out the door.

Gabriella is on her way up to our room, still in her pajamas from breakfast, smiling, and says, "You got ze date, you are meeting today at noon at ze café in Jeune Homme Dortoir! Jacques is so excited you finally decided to give him a chance. Why are you all dressed-"

I grab her by the shoulder and spin her around on my way down. "Come on," I hiss, "something's going on back home." She follows me down the steps back to the glass building, and follows me up to the muggle trophy case with all sorts of muggle trophies in it. I touch the upper back left corner, and walk through the case into Madame Maxime's room. Gabriella joins me. I glance at my watch. 10:18. Damn the giant campus. I hand the letter to the bewildered Maxime and try to catch my breath. I see a mirror and, horrified, quickly perform a straitening spell, than a curling spell so my hair is in huge loose barrel curls. With a wave of my wand I add mascara, waterproof just in case. I turn around and see Gabriella doing the same.

Madame Maxime grabs a miniature diamond cauldron filled to the brim with floo powder. "'Ere you are, my dears. Zay are waiting for you." I quickly grabbed a handful and jumped into the fire, shouting "Bill Weasley!" I pop out at their flat, and Gabriella appears behind me. "Bill?" I shout. "Fleur?"

Bill dashes out from the tiny kitchen. "Thank God, you're here," He says, relief in his voice.

I stop moving. "Whoa, dude, what's going on?" I question.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, Cecelia is at the hospital, and, well, we're not sure what's going on quite yet."

My eyes widen. Cecelia is in the hospital. We don't know what's going on. She could be dead. The baby could be dead. Or worse.

* * *

**Review, please, and I can gurantee more chapters. **

**Don't think you don't have to because other people are, trust me, their not!**

**It does help a lot when you review, so do it!**

**If you think these are too short, lemme know, I'm acomodating the need to post more oftenly.**

**I wrote this entire thing, you can stand to type out a sentance or two. **

**Right?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - Totally J.K. Rowlings dollhouse, I just like to play with it.**

**Do review.**

**It makes me happy.**

* * *

**Still at Bill and Fleur's - **

"H-how's K-kevin?" I stammer.

"'Ow do you zink?" Fleur comes our of the bedroom, carrying a small box. She covered the label with her hands, so I couldn't tell what it was. "We 'ave to go!"

We grab more floo powder and jump into the fireplace again, shouting "St. Mungo's". Finding ourselves facing the insanely white lobby of the wizarding hospital, we dash out of the fireplace to find a totally freaked Ron.

"Ronald!" I say, "Long time no see!" I hold my arms out to hug him. Seeing this, he jumps up and starts running down the hall. I turn to everybody else. "Guess we're going that way, eh? Follow the redhead!" We dash down the hall after Ron, up five flights of stairs, and into the waiting room full of familiar faces. I walk in, and everyone stares at me. I simply stand still, not knowing what to do.

Kevin stands up and comes to hug me. "Thank you so much for coming. I know you and Cecelia are on bad terms right now, but I know that this means the world to her." We embrace awkwardly for a second, than he quickly sits down, not knowing what to do next.

Harry stands up, slowly walks over to me and grasps me by the shoulders. Shaking me roughly, he shouts, "Where the hell have you been?!?!?!?"

Bill grabbed me away from Harry, and gave him a look that said, "You may be her brother, but I'll still kick your ass.". "If anybody else has anymore questions, please ask me, Linsi has enough on her plate as it is." He gently yet firmly pushes me into the seat next to Gabriella, and to avoid looking anybody strait in the eye, I bend over to tie my lucky Converse.

This occupies me for about five minutes, which is about four and a half minutes longer.

I sit up.

1When I'm bored, I have this tendency to whip out my pocket mirror and wand and play with my appearance.

However, since I've been practicing mind spells or whatever lately, I decide to try to do wandless magic.

I grab my compact, and concentrate on making my hair black. Within a few minutes, my roots start to get darker, and the rest of my hair follows suit.

When my hair is entirely black, I decide that I would probably need black eyebrows too. In a minute, I look like your regular black-haired beauty.

My bright green eyes simply don't match, and while scanning the room to figure out which color to choose, I spot both Ron and Harry gaping at me. I than realize what it must look like to them to have the girl sitting across from them all of a sudden have her hair change colors.

I decide to give them a show, since, after all, it's not like they'll have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing.

I change my hair and eyebrows together to platinum blonde, and make my skin a tad bit darker so I have that gorgeous tanning salon glow. I glance up to see both of them entranced. I continue, and change my eyes to a light honey gold. I check the mirror, and decide that although I love this look, it's not very me.

The doctor comes out, and announces to the room, "Cecelia is sitting up and talking now," Everybody stands up and starts to rush in, except for me, Fleur, and Gabriella, but the doctor stops everybody and announces again, "She wants to talk to Linsi Potter, if she's here, and nobody else."

* * *

**I am actually writing this as you read.**

**It took forever to update cuz my computer lost pretty much all of it, than I got mad, than sad, and now I'm here.**

**I know that this really isn't an update, but this kind of leads up to the next part I'm writing.**

**If you like this story, let me know.**

**If you don't, let me know. Than write one better.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Totally J.K.R's franchise, just my branch.**

**PLEASE review, helps me SO much, and makes me wanna write more.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have major writers block right now, and could use any advice, whoever it comes from.**

* * *

I look up, just about to change myself entirely back with my wand, as this is way too much magic for my head. So, as I'm sitting there pointing my wand at my head, everybody slowly rotates to look at me in bewilderment. 1I return the surprised stare, as I register in my head what has just happened.

The doctor leaves the room.

Again, I take out my compact. I start to powder out the shine on my face, than apply some lip gloss. Almost through with my bottom lip, I hear a cough reminiscent of Professor Umbridge. I look up. It came from the mouth of Ginny, as everybody was still staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"What? That's all you can say?" Ginny scoffed at me, "Don't act so innocent, the little 'I just popped out of an egg' act is long gone."

I stand up as everybody looks on. "You think that I have a choice here? You think that I'd like to talk to my former best friend about how I said no when my boyfriend who I have loved for the past year and a half popped up with a proposal of marriage, and about how she didn't even think about the fact that I'm only sixteen, and have my entire life ahead of me. I would love to talk about that with this girl that I thought that at one point I knew. 1 So, have I talked to your satisfaction? Do you have your answer now? Are you done?"

Ginny gaped at me, her mouth hanging open. "I had- I had no- I didn't-"

I gave a small cruel smile. "If you had thought about it, you would've." I walked over towards the door to the hall.

The door leading to Cecelia's room burst open, and out walked the obviously pregnant Cecelia. "I am pregnant!" She screams, "I am supposed to get anything I want, and I want to talk to Linsi!" Spotting the blonde version of me, she points towards me, and huffily asks, "Who the hell is that?"

I cross my arms, and say in a very quiet voice yet not a whisper, "Lets see, I'm the one who first you yelled at, than didn't think about, than made me so mad I retreated to a different school, made everybody hate me, including my very own brother, and know doesn't even recognize me. I'm Linsi Potter, you bitch." With that, I push open the door and stride purposefully into the tea room.

I stand there for a second, half of me to go back and forgive her for her faults, the other half wanting her to stay there and feel guilty for what she's done to me. As a compromise, I sit on the edge of one of the chintz armchairs, put my face in my hands, and let out the tears that have been straining to get out for months.

The door to the tea room opened, and I looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway. My Dean. The Dean that I had rejected, that all of this was about. The very same Dean I had spent months in France trying to forget without avail. I had lied to myself. I didn't want to push Cecelia out of my life. I wanted to push Dean out of my life, get him to forget me so that he could try to move on in his life, while I wallowed in mine. Tears that I didn't know were left came streaming down my cheeks at the sight of my one and only true love.

I opened my mouth to try and talk, but I couldn't. So I simply sat there wondering if there was any possible way that I could get out of this without an awkward moment.

Nope. Already have one.

I stand up, and move to leave. Dean blocks me. "Do you have something to say to me?" I ask, hoping and praying he does. I even hope that he'll yell at me, just so that I can hear his voice. However, he simply quietly shakes his head and gets out of the way so that I can walk, disappointedly, through the door.

I get to the door for the waiting room, but can't bring myself to open the door. I can't stand to face the people that I have just left, and I can't stand to look at the faces of my former friends. I sit down and with my back leaning up against the door, and wrap my arms around my legs. I need time to think.

As I'm sitting there thinking, I heard the click of somebody turning the door handle. My eyes widen. "Uh oh."

The door opens, and I fall out flat on my back, half in the hallway and laying half in the waiting room, staring up into the oddly serious face of Fred. His laughing eyes seemed so out of place on this dreadfully grim day. The thing was, in retrospect, it actually wasn't that bad of a day, but the lack of laughter through my eyes made it so much worse. Fred smiled at me. "Hey, Linsi." He offered me his hand, and, when I took it, pulled me up. "So, I haven't talked to you in, what, three months?" He questioned with a sparkle in his eyes, but I knew he was asking for an explanation.

"I... switched schools?" I answered, hoping it would be enough of an explanation, but knowing it wouldn't be.

* * *

**Thanks you SO much for reading... **

**Now, if you could review, that would simply make my day.**

**If you have any idea whats going to happen next, LET ME KNOW!**

**I currently have no idea, so TELL ME!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
